corazon herido
by belen26
Summary: despues de que naruto muere en un accidente ino le hace creer a sasuke que fue naruto quien provoco el casi suicidio de sai sasuke se lo cree pero todo es mentira ya que ino quiere separar a sasuke de karin al ver que su mentira funciono sasuke quiere desquitarse de karin y la forma en que lo hara es en casarse con ella para hacerle vivir en un infierno
1. Chapter 1

En casa ino estaba en su cuarto organizando su plan,mientras hablaba con por teléfono con sai

Ino: así que naruto murió

Sai: así es

Ino: y como paso

Sai: manejando pro la carretera,estaba lloviendo,y las llantas patinaron,y se choco contra otro carro

Ino: entiendo y sakura no estaba con el

Sai: no,ella se había quedado en su casa

Ino: de seguro esta destrozada

Sai: seguramente y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Ino: claro dime

Sai: cual es el plan ahora

Ino: bueno,sin naruto es sencillo,ya sabes,que ahora no podrá proteger a karin

Sai: lo se

Ino: escucha,hare que sasuke,se crea toda la mentira,ya tengo el plan

Sai: y luego

Ino: de seguro los planes para casarse,siguen adelante

Sai: y que pasara

Ino: cuando lo hagan,la actitud de sasuke con karin cambiara así que karin,no podrá soportarlo y se ira de la casa

Sai: y el siguiente plan sería

Ino: que de seguro se divorciaran,entonces,tu tienes que acercarte a karin,para consolarla y yo hare lo mismo con sasuke

Sai: crees que eso funcione

Ino: claro que funcionara

Sai: de acuerdo,y cuando hablaras con sasuke

Ino: mañana le mandare un mensaje y le dire,que necesito hablar con el

Sai: de acuerdo

Ino: te informare luego que paso,en mi conversación con sasuke

Sai: esta bien nos vemos luego (cuelga la llamada y se queda pensando)

A la mañana siguiente,estaban en el cemeterio,y naruto ya había sido enterrrado

Sakura: no puede ser que esto paso

Sasuke: lo lamento mucho sakura

Sakura: gracias sasuke

Sasuke: amor

Karin: dime amor

Sasuke: que pasara con nuestros planes de matrimonio

Karin: quiero que entiendas,que por ahora será solo el civil

Sasuke: lo se (le abraza)

Itachi: sakura,aquí te estamos apoyando

Sakura: gracias chicos

Izumi: y tus padres

Sakura: están en Londres

Itachi: es difícil que venga

Sakura: con la tía hemos decidido que,cuando sasuke y karin se casen,nos iremos para allá,por un tiempo

Izumi: después de todo lo que paso,necesitan alejarse un tiempo

Sakura: así es

Itachi: entendemos

Mikoto: lo sentimos kushina

Kushina: primero minato y ahora naruto (minato murió hace dos años,tenía problemas con su corazón y su corazón dejo de latir mientras dormía)

Fugaku: sabes que no estás sola kushina

Utakata: y estamos como siempre acompañándote tía (utakata,es el amigo de itachi y sasuke,y siempre esta con ellos,cuando necesitan algo)

Kushina: quiero pedirles un favor

Mikoto: y cual es

Kushina: con sakura,tomamos la decisión de irnos por unos meses,a Londres

Utakata: quieren estar tranquilos tía

Kushina: así es,y karin se quedara ya que pronto se casara con sasuke,el favor que quiero pedirles,es que no la dejen sola

Fugaku: no te preocupes siempre estaremos pendientes de karin

Kushina: gracias

Mikoto: oye somos una familia,así que siempre estamos unidos

Kushina: lo se (mientras deja una flor en el la tumba de naruto,y cuando terminan se retiran)

Sasuke: vamos amor

Karin: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (caminan hasta el carro,pero mientras caminaban,sasuke recibe un mensaje en su celular,y lo revisa,para ver quien era) hola ino

Ino: hola sasuke estas ocupado

Sasuke: pues,naruto acaba de ser enterrado,y ahorita regresamos a casa

Ino: me gustaría hablar contigo

Sasuke: es importante

Ino: la verdad si

Sasuke: claro dime,y cuando quieres que hablamos

Ino: te parece bien,pasado mañana

Sasuke: en la cafetería de siempre

Ino: si,ahí esta bien

Sasuke: de acuerdo,nos vemos pasado mañana

Ino: de acuerdo,te esperare,y me puedes hacer un favor

Sasuke: claro dime

Ino: le puedes decir de mi parte a karin y sakura,que lamento lo de naruto

Sasuke: claro yo se lo digo

Ino: gracias sasuke nos vemos

Sasuke: hasta luego ino (guarda su celular)

Karin: amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Karin: quien te mando un mensaje

Sasuke: ino amor

Sakura: y que dice

Sasuke: que me manda a decirles que,lamento lo de naruto

Karin: que amable que es

Sasuke: así es (se suben al carro para ir a casa,mientras que sasuke,piensa de que era lo que ino quería hablar con el,bueno ya lo averiguaría en dos,días que hablaría con ella)


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días desde que enterraron a naruto y ahora ía decidido ir a ese encuentro con ino,así que fue a la cafetería

Sasuke: (ve a ino en la mesa y se acerca) hola ino

Ino: (lo mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: como estas

Ino: bien,porque no te sientas

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se sienta)

Ino: y como esta karin

Sasuke: ya mas tranquila

Ino: claro mas tranquila

Sasuke: a que te refieres y porque el sarcasmo

Ino: lo siento sasuke,pero karin le da igual todo lo que pasa a su alrededor

Sasuke: no entiendo porque dices eso de ella

Ino: pues no se si sabes lo que paso hace tiempo

Sasuke: con que

Ino: no,no lo sabes te lo diré,sai intento suicidarse

Sasuke: (sorprendido) como que sai intento suicidarse

Ino: todo esto es por causa de karin

Sasuke: karin,que tiene que ver ella con sai

Ino: escucha sasuke,antes de que sai este conmigo y antes de que karin este contigo ellos dos tenían una relación

Sasuke: me lo dices en serio

Ino: no te miento sasuke te digo la verdad

Sasuke: y por eso sai quiso suicidarse

Ino: si,y naruto no estaba feliz con esta relación

Sasuke: naruto lo sabía

Ino: claro que lo sabía

Sasuke: pero como

Ino: toma (le da un celular)

Sasuke: (lo toma) porque me das este celular

Ino: porque ahí estan los mensajes de sai y naruto

Sasuke: haber mientras los mira

Inicio de los mensajes

Sai: naruto tenemos que hablar

Naruto: sobre que

Sai: tu hermana

Naruto: ya te dije mi hermana no te quiere porque insistes

Sai: porque sabes muy bien que tu hermana me gusta

Naruto: sai,pierdes tu tiempo,a mi hermana siempre le gusto sasuke

Sai: simplemente tu no quieres que este con tu hermana

Naruto: tu no eres para mi hermana,así que de una vez aléjate de ella

Sai: pues pienso hablar con ella

Naruto: si quieres hablar con ella,para que te diga que no le interesas,entonces hazlo

Sai: no te creo

Naruto: mira,no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo,pero si te digo a mi hermana no le interesas,pierdes tu tiempo,mejor de una vez te digo aléjate de ella

Fin del mensaje

Sasuke: naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sai se acerque a karin

Ino: no,incluso una vez que los vio juntos naruto golpeo a sai

Sasuke: y karin que hizo

Ino: nada

Sasuke: como que nada

Ino: pues en el momento del golpe,ella se empezó a reír

Sasuke: no le reclamo a naruto

Ino: no,simplemente se rio y luego se fue con naruto

Sasuke: no puedo cree que karin sea capaz de eso

Ino: pues ya sabes lo que es (le da de nuevo el celular)

Sasuke: y ahora que me quieres enseñar

Ino: la conversación de sai con karin

Sasuke: haber

Inicio de los mensajes

Sai: hola karin

Karin: sai que quieres,que molesto que eres

Sai: tenemos que hablar karin

Karin: y de que

Sai: sobre nosotros

Karin: ya te lo he dicho sai,no me agradas y nunca me agradaste

Sai: pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos

Karin: acaso creíste que yo quería estar contigo

Sai: solo jugabas conmigo

Karin: claro que si,no me interesas,ya te lo dijo mi hermano

Sai: pero no le creí

Karin: pues ahora creelo,y entiende de una vez,que solo jugaba contigo

Sai: no puedo creerlo

Karin: pues creelo

Sai: sería mejor suicidarme

Karin: haz lo que quieras,me da igual

Sai: no tienes corazón karin

Karin: sai no me vengas,hacerte el dramático,porque no te queda

Sai: lo vas a lamentar

Karin: lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado adiós

Fin del mensaje

Sasuke: (no podía creerlo) y sai intento suicidarse

Ino: lo hizo

Sasuke: y que paso

Ino: pues fue el propio sai,quien llamo a karin,para contarle lo que hizo

Sasuke: y ella que hizo

Ino: no le importo,simplemente le colgó el teléfono y nunca fue a verlo

Sasuke: y ese tiempo quien estuvo con sai

Ino: yo,estuve todo el tiempo con el acompañándolo,nunca lo deje solo

Sasuke: no puedo creer,que la chica de la que estuve enamorado,desde niña,haya sido capaz de hacer eso

Ino: pues ahora ya sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer karin

Sasuke: y naruto apoyándola como siempre

Ino: bueno ya sabes como es el también

Sasuke: si lo se pero esto no se quedara así

Ino: que vas hacer

Sasuke: antes de contestarte,dime como esta sai ahora

Ino: ahora esta bien,pero a veces se deprime

Sasuke: no puedo hacer nada con naruto,porque esta muerto

Ino: que harás sasuke

Sasuke: voy hacer que karin pague por lo que le hizo a sai

Ino: (sorprendida) pero como

Sasuke: el tío minato y naruto están muertos,así que sin ellos karin no tendrá quien la proteja

Ino: pero y su mama y sakura

Sasuke: después de que me case con karin,se irán a pasar una temporada en Londres

Ino: entonces karin estará sola

Sasuke: así es,y va a lamentar lo que le hizo a sai (se levanta)

Ino: (le toma la mano) sasuke espera

Sasuke: que pasa ino

Ino: no vale la pena

Sasuke: no viste como dejo a sai

Ino: si lo se,pero ahora el esta mejor,muy poco se deprime

Sasuke: aun así karin se paso

Ino: pero desquitarte de ella crees que sea correcto

Sasuke: para mi lo es,esto no se quedara así

Ino: sasuke

Sasuke: nada de lo que me digas,me hará cambiar de idea,lo siento ino tengo que irme

Ino: sasuke piensa bien las cosas

Sasuke: no tengo nada que pensar ino,le daré una buena lección a karin adiós ino y cuida de sai (se va)

Ino: (lo mira irse y sonríe) funciono (le manda un mensaje a sai) sai

Sai: (mira el mensaje) que paso

Ino: funciono

Sai: sasuke se lo creyó

Ino: así es

Sai: y que sigue ahora

Ino: pronto se casaran,y empezaran los líos,habrá que estar pendientes cuando karin se vaya de la casa

Sai: y así entraremos en acción

Ino: claro que si

Sai: de acuerdo

Ino: bueno nos vemos luego sai

Sai: esta bien ino

Ino: hasta luego

Cuando termina de mandarle el mensaje a sai ino,termina su café,y no para de sonreír porque su plan esta empezando a funcionar,cuando karin se vaya de la casa,ella entrara en acción y consolara a sasuke,con esos pensamientos sonríe,mientras que sasuke empezó a caminar por la calle,y estaba molesto ya que había creído por completo la mentira de ino,y ahora si estaba decidido a que karin sufra,ahora esperaría para comprar el anillo y pedir la mano de karin,mientras que sai,se había quedado pensando,y ahora si ya tenía dudas sobre si ayudar a ino es buena idea


	3. Chapter 3

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses desde que naruto murió,y desde que ino le mintiera a sasuke haciéndole creer que sai,se quiso suicidar por culpa de naruto y de karin,ahora sasuke estaba en la joyería ya que estaba decido a casarse con karin,y hacerle vivir un infierno ya que así según el,ella aprendería a no a ilusionar a los chicos y luego destrozarles el corazón

Utakata: (ve a sasuke en la joyería y entra) hola sasuke

Sasuke: (le mira) hola utakata

Utakata: y que haces

Sasuke: viendo el anillo para karin

Utakata: así que ya le vas a pedir la mano

Sasuke: así es

Utakata: y cuando es

Sasuke: el sábado

Utakata: aunque por ahora será solo el civil

Sasuke: si,mas adelante será el eclesiástico

Utakata: entiendo solo una cosa y espero que no te enojes

Sasuke: que pasa

Utakata: es que itachi me invito para el sábado,ya que dijo que ese día le pedirías la mano a karin

Sasuke: no me enojo,yo le dije a itachi que te avise que estas invitado

Utakata: gracias pro invitarme

Sasuke: oye somos amigos

Utakata: lo se

Sasuke: y si quieres también puedes ayudarme en algo

Utakata: en que

Sasuke: en que anillo darle a karin el sábado

Utakata: haber veamos (los dos siguen observando) creo que ya se cual le puedes dar

Sasuke: haber cual

Utakata: ese (le señala un anillo dorado y que tenía un diamante en forma de corazón

Sasuke: es perfecto

Utakata: te gusto

Sasuke: me encanto

Vendedora: se llevara ese anillo

Sasuke: así es

Vendedora: de acuerdo,y pagara ahora o después

Sasuke: ahora lo pagare

Vendedora: de acuerdo,vamos a la caja

Sasuke: esta bien (le sigue)

Utakata: si te gusto ese anillo

Sasuke: claro que si gracias por ayudarme

Utakata: de nada

Vendedora: aquí tiene (le da la caja)

Sasuke: gracias (mientras le paga)

Vendedora: de nada

Sasuke: hasta luego (salen de la tienda)

Utakata: (camina) así que falta tres días

Sasuke: así es

Utakata: y la luna de miel a donde irán

Sasuke: a aspen

Utakata: pero en esos días que irán son los juegos extremos de invierno

Sasuke: lo se

Utakata: quieren verlo

Sasuke: si,la idea fue de los dos

Utakata: y que pasara con la tía y sakura

Sasuke: se van a Londres por un tiempo

Utakata: y no sabes por cuando tiempo

Sasuke: me parece que es bastante tiempo

Utakata: la tía necesita tiempo

Sasuke: el tío murió hace dos años y hace tres meses murió naruto,la verdad que la tía esta en verdad dolida

Utakata: y sakura también

Sasuke: claro perdió al hombre,con quien estuvo casada cinco años y también le dolió

Utakata: lo se (los dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que karin conversaba con su mama

Karin: mama cuando se van

Kushina: pues como se casan el sábado del próximo mes,sakura y yo hemos decido irnos el domingo

Karin: están decididos

Kushina: hija,necesito mi tiempo,perdí a tu padre y ahora perdí a tu hermano y sakura esta igual

Karin: entiendo mama

Kushina: por eso nos iremos

Karin: y no saben por cuanto tiempo

Kushina: la verdad no, tal vez sea un largo tiempo

Karin: esta bien mama,sabes que respeto tu decisión

Kushina: gracias hija

Karin: de nada mama

Kushina: sasuke te quiere desde niño,yo se que serán felices

Karin: si mama

Kushina: te quiero hija (le abraza)

Karin: y yo a ti mama (le corresponde el abrazo)

Sasuke: (estaba conversando con utakata pero el luego se fue a su trabajo y ahora sasuke llegaba al cementerio y se acercaba a la tumba de naruto) y yo que te creí mi mejor amigo,y me tenías confianza con respecto a tu hermana pero resulta que fuiste capaz de hacer creer a un chico que karin esta interesa en el y tu hermana claro te sigue el juego,y lo siguieron con sai,por eso el casi termina suicidándose,pero hasta aquí llegaron con su jueguito,tu hermana lo va a lamentar no sabe lo que le espera,y ahora si no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo (se aleja )

Sábado en la noche

Ya era el sábado y todos estaba en una cena en la casa de la familia uchiha

Izumi: oye sakura

Sakura: dime izumi

Izumi: y cuando se van a Londres

Sakura: el otro mes

Izumi: después de que karin y sasuke se cansen

Sakura: si,ellos se casan el sábado,la tía y yo nos vamos el domingo

Izumi: quieren irse por un tiempo

Sakura: así es,necesito mi tiempo

Izumi: quisiste mucho a naruto

Sakura: estuvimos casi diez años juntos,perderlo fue lo mas doloroso para mi

Izumi: te entiendo sakura

Sakura: asi es izumi

Izumi: te voy a extrañar sakura

Sakura: yo tambien,pero cuando quieran pueden venir a visitarme

Izumi: eso hare,porque no creas que te liberaras de mi tan fácil

Sakura: lo se izumi,lo se (ve que izumi,le abraza y ella también le abraza)

Utakata: (conversaba con kushina) tía

Kushina: dime utakata

Utakata: se van por tiempo definido a Londres

Kushina: la verdad utakata,es que no sabemos por cuanto tiempo nos vamos

Utakata: pero es un largo tiempo

Kushina: así es utakata

Utakata: necesitan tiempo

Kushina: estuve casa con minato bastante tiempo,tuvimos dos hijos,y desde hace seis años espero un nuevo corazón y como vez nunca llego

Utakata: lo se

Kushina: y ahora acabo de perder mi hijo

Utakata: fue duro

Kushina: si,por eso necesito mi tiempo

Utakata: bueno en eso si entiendo

Kushina: yo se que karin estará bien

Utakata: de eso ni lo dudes

Kushina: gracias utakata

Utakata: de nada tía (siguen conversando)

Obito: oye karin (obito es el hermano de fugaku y era medico y siempre esta pendiente de todos)

Karin: dime tío

Obito: es cierto que sakura y kushina se van

Karin: si tío

Obito: todo lo que ha pasado les a dolido

Karin: pues mama perdió a su esposa y ahora perdió a su hijo

Obito: y sakura también perdió a un esposo

Karin: si tío

Obito: bueno se entiende todo lo que esta pasando

Karin: así es

Obito: y no dicen por cuanto tiempo

Karin: pues parece que quieren quedarse una larga temporada

Obito: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Sasuke: gracias por la comida mama

Mikoto: de nada hijo

Itachi: estuvo rico mama

Fugaku: así es (se levanta y todos le miran) bueno en este día la cena era por un motivo especial (mira a karin) karin

Karin: (le mira) si tío

Fugaku: se que la familia,pasa por un mal momento,pero así queríamos celebrar esta unión entre sasuke y tu

Karin: gracias tío

Sasuke: (se para y se acerca a karin) amor hemos estados juntos cinco años,hoy te dijo si quieres ser mi esposa,se que por ahora solos sería el civil (saca una cajita y le enseña el anilllo)

Karin: (mira el anillo) si amor acepto ser tu esposa

Sasuke: (le pone el anilllo en su dedo) se que no vas arrepentirte

Karin: eso lo se

Sasuke: te amo karin (le besa)

Karin: y yo a ti sasuke (le corresponde el beso)

Todos celebran la pedida de mano,y karin estaba feliz,lo que no sabía,es que el plan de sasuke estaba empezando a funcionar,mientras todos seguían conversando de manera tranquila,ya que en un mes,karin y sasuke se casarían


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora ya todo estaba listo para que sasuke y karin se casen,era un día alegre para karin,pero las cosas iban a cambiar muy pronto y sin su madre presente,karin iba a sufrir mucho,solo quedaba la esperanza de que ,itachi e izumi,le ayuden,aunque karin ignoraba lo que estaba a punto de suceder después de que regresen de la luna de miel

Kushina: te vez bien hija

Karin: gracias mama

Kushina: sabes que

Karin: que mama

Kushina: hoy no voy a ponerme triste

Karin: (le mira) en serio mama

Kushina: en serio hija,es tu día y no quiero que estés amargada por mi culpa

Karin: (le abraza) gracias mama,se que no es fácil,también extraño a mi papa y mi hermano,pero me alegra que ahora te alegres aunque sea un poco

Kushina: así es hija (le corresponde el abrazo)

Karin: te prometo mama,que ire con sasuke a verte allá a Londres

Kushina: gracias hija,pero por ahora quiero que disfrutes de tu matrimonio

Karin: (nerviosa) pero mama

Kushina: hija escucha,es normal que estés nerviosa y asustada,es normal ,pero por ahora tienes que estar tranquila,mas adelante podrás ir a Londres a visitarme

Karin: esta bien mama

Kushina: te quiero hija

Karin: y yo a ti mama

Izumi: (entra al cuarto) tía,karin

Kushina: que pasa izumi

Izumi: la jueza ya llego

Karin: ya vamos

Izumi: de acuerdo (se va)

Kushina: vamos hija

Karin: si mama (salen del cuarto)

Mikoto: te vez bien hijo

Sasuke: gracias mama

Mikoto: hijo se que das este paso,pero quiero que entiendas una cosa

Sasuke: que cosa mama

Mikoto: karin,esta en un momento difí de perder a su hermana,y es en este momento donde mas te necesita

Sasuke: lo se mama

Mikoto: ahora nos tiene a nosotros,porque kushina y sakura,tal vez no regresen

Sasuke: (sorprendido) como que no regresaran

Mikoto: pues,kushina lo ha estado pensando,y quiere irse a vivir a Londres

Sasuke: y karin no sabe nada

Mikoto: no hijo,por ahora no lo sabe,lo sabrá mas adelante

Sasuke: entonces no le digo nada

Mikoto: por ahora no,ya lo sabrá mas adelante

Sasuke: esta bien mama

Mikoto: cuidala mucho

Sasuke: así lo hare mama

Utakata: (entra) disculpen

Sasuke: que pasa

Utakata: la jueza ya llego

Sasuke: gracias ya vamos

Utakata: de acuerdo

Mikoto: bueno hijo vamos

Sasuke: si mama (los dos salen del cuarto)

Al salir del cuarto van a la sala y se acercan donde la jueza cuando habla los testigos se acercan y los de karin era izumi y utakata mientras que los de sasuke son obito y mikoto,cuando terminan la jueza se va y la familia se queda conversando

Kushina: la cena estaba rica

Mikoto: que bueno que les gusto

Julia: reparto el pastel señora

Mikoto: si julia puedes hacerlo

Julia: de acuerdo señora

Kushina: hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: y cuanto tiempo pasaran en aspen

Karin: solo quince días mama

Sakura: al menos se divertirán allá

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Kushina: izumi

Izumi: dime tía

Kushina: y cuando terminas la tesis

Izumi: pues estoy por terminar espero en dos meses terminarla y presentarla

Kushina: pues suerte izumi

Izumi: gracias tía (todos comían pastel)

Sasuke: (se levanta después de una hora) amor

Karin: dime amor

Sasuke: es hora de irnos

Karin: (se levanta) esta bien amor

Kushina: hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: mañana sakura y yo nos vamos a Londres,pero quiero que sepas,que si me necesitas llámame para que hablemos

Karin: esta bien mama

Kushina: sasuke

Sasuke: si tía

Kushina: cuida a karin

Sasuke: lo hare tía

Sakura: (abraza a karin) cuñada te voy a extrañar

Karin: (también le abraza) y yo a ti

Sakura: sasuke cuídala

Sasuke: no te preocupes sakura lo hare,ahora debemos irnos

Sakura: esta bien

Sasuke: volveremos en unos días

Fugaku: tenga cuidado chicos

Karin: si tío (se van mientras que los demás se quedan conversando mientras que estaban manejando) amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Karin: déjame reemplazarte

Sasuke: en serio

Karin: si,ya llevas manejando cuatro horas creo que es hora de que maneje yo

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor (se para y se baja del carro y karin hace lo mismo y se cambian de asientos)

Karin: (se pone el cinturón y empieza a manejar) si quieres dormirte,puedes hacerlo

Sasuke: si eso pasa,me despiertas amor

Karin: claro que si amor

Sasuke: de acuerdo amor (estaban conversando y escuchando música,pero a la final sasuke se quedo dormido)

Karin: (llegan a aspen cuando era la una de la mañana y estaciona el carro en la casa) amor (lo sacude un poco)

Sasuke: mmmm

Karin: amor despierta

Sasuke: (se despierta) que paso

Karin: ya llegamos

Sasuke: de acuerdo (bosteza y se baja del carro) y que hora es (toma su maleta)

Karin: (hace lo mismo) la una de la mañana amor (entran a la casa)

Sasuke: si que es largo el viaje

Karin: así es

Sasuke: bueno vamos a descansar

Karin: si amor

Los dos se van al cuarto y al entrar se empiezan a cambiar de ropa,como el viaje fue largo los dos estaban cansados,así que después de cambiarse de ropa,los dos se acuestan y se quedan concersando un rato pero a la final,sasuke abraza a karin y los dos se quedan dormidos


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke y karin,seguían durmiendo,pero cuando era las diez de la mañana,sasuke era el primero en despertarse,y con cuidado y sin hacer ruido,sale del cuarto y va hasta la cocina y prepara el desayuno,cuando todo esta listo lo pone en una bandeja,y sube al cuarto,en el momento en que entra,karin se estaba despertando

Sasuke: (entra) buenos días amor

Karin: (se sienta y estira) buenos días

Sasuke: traje el desayuno

Karin: que rico

Sasuke: (pone la bandeja en la cama) si esta rico

Karin: tu lo hiciste

Sasuke: así es

Karin: (lo prueba) esta rico

Sasuke: que bueno que te gusto

Karin: si amor

Sasuke: (se sienta y como con ella) y que quieres hacer

Karin: y si vamos a esquiar

Sasuke: de acuerdo,es una buena idea

Karin: y de paso,podemos ver como se preparan para los x games que es el otro jueves

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo

Karin: esta bien (los dos siguen desayunando)

Sasuke: (termina de desayunar) termine

Karin: yo también estuvo rico

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se lleva la bandeja a la cocina y lava los platos y los guarda y regresa al cuarto) hay que cambiarnos

Karin: de acuerdo (se levanta y se empieza a cambiar de ropa)

Sasuke: sabes izumi esta nerviosa

Karin: lo se,esta por terminar su tesis

Sasuke: que bueno que le estas ayudando

Karin: pues la note nerviosa

Sasuke: le falta poco

Karin: si

Sasuke: (termina de cambiarse) bueno estoy listo

Karin: (hace lo mismo) yo también

Sasuke: entonces podemos irnos

Karin: de acuerdo vamos (los dos salen de la casa y van al campo de esquí)

Sasuke: se nota que ya tienen casi todo preparado

Karin: es verdad

Sasuke: (llegan a la cima) estas lista amor

Karin: claro amor y tu

Sasuke: estoy listo (los dos bajan y ven quien llega primero a la meta) gane

Karin: si amor me ganaste

Sasuke: pero es divertido

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: vamos de nuevo

Karin: de acuerdo (los dos suben de nuevo a la cima)

Jueves en la noche inicio de los x games

Sasuke: llegamos justo al inicio

Karin: eso es cierto

Sasuke: ven encontremos un lugar

Karin: de acuerdo (los dos siguen caminando,hasta que encuentran donde ver mejor) pues este parece un buen lugar

Sasuke: tienes razón quedémonos aquí

Karin: de acuerdo

Sasuke: mira ya va a empezar

Karin: eso es cierto

Los dos estaban disfrutando de los juegos de invierno,y la estaban pasando bien,pero el domingo ya era el ultimo día,aunque se iban a quedar una semana mas

Sasuke: y estamos en el ultimo día

Karin: así es

Sasuke: pero aun no nos vamos

Karin: nos iremos a casa el próximo domingo

Sasuke: así es

Karin: gracias por haber tenido esta idea amor

Sasuke: de nada amor y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Karin: dime

Sasuke: ya se fueron la tía y sakura

Karin: si el domingo me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que había ya habñian llegado a Londres

Sasuke: ya veo

Karin: si,pero se que estará bien allá

Sasuke: claro que si

Karin: amor me olvide de decirte

Sasuke: que cosa

Karin: de darte las gracias

Sasuke: y eso porque amor

Karin: siempre estuviste conmigo,y no me dejaste sola en los momentos mas difíciles para mi

Sasuke: no te iba a dejar sola

Karin: lo se,amor por eso te digo gracias

Sasuke: no loa gradezcas amor

Karin: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Karin: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso y siguen disfrutando del espectáculo)

Sasuke: (después de casi tres horas todo termina) bueno amor,se acabo

Karin: fue bastante divertido

Sasuke: claro que si

Karin: gracias por haber tenido esta idea

Sasuke: bueno pensé que podría ser divertido

Karin: pues si que lo fue

Sasuke: me divertí bastante

Karin: yo también

Sasuke: quieres un helado

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: ven (caminan hasta donde están los helados) ten amor

Karin: gracias amor

Sasuke: sabes,estoy pensando en algo

Karin: en que amor

Sasuke: pues lo veras llegando a casa

Karin: y porque no me lo dices ahora

Sasuke: porque si te lo digo se dañaría la sorpresa

Karin: entonces me toca esperar hasta llegar a la casa

Sasuke: así es amor

Karin: esta bien amor (los dos siguen comiendo el helado y cuando terminan caminan hasta la casa)

Sasuke: (llegan a la casa y abre la puerta) bueno ya llegamos

Karin: (entra) si amor

Sasuke: (caminan hasta el cuarto) y lo admito estos días me divertí

Karin: (se quita sus zapatos y su abrigo) yo tambien

Sasuke: y ahora que estamos en casa,recuerdas que te dije te tenia una sorpresa

Karin; si amor

Sasuke: pues es esta (le empieza a besar)

Karin: pues esta sorpresa me gusta (karin también le besa y los dos terminan en una noche romántica y llena de pasión)


	6. Chapter 6

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses desde que sasuke y karin se casaron,todo estaba tranquilo aunque el plan de sasuke estaba por empezar,primero ya se habían casado,y su siguente parte del plan sería empezar a reclamarle,y ahora sería mas fácil,ya que fugaku y mikoto no estarían,se irían por unos meses

Fugaku: (cierra su maleta) todo listo

Mikoto: si

Karin: justo en este momento tienen que irse

Fugaku: es que hemos estado planeando este viaje desde hace tiempo

Mikoto: si,y no queremos perder la oportunidad

Karin: que mal momento

Fugaku: y porque es mal momento

Karin: izumi esta hecho un manojo de nervios,mañana presenta su tesis

Mikoto: lo sabemos

Fugaku: pero se que ustedes tres le van a animar

Karin: y por cuanto tiempo planean irse

Mikoto: este tour es de seis meses

Karin: si que es bastante tiempo

Fugaku: vale la pena linda

Mikoto: linda se que izumi esta nerviosa e itachi se fue con ella,salieron un rato,pero estamos seguros de que tu y sasuke también podrán darle ánimos

Karin: así será tía

Fugaku: (se acerca y le abraza) hija se que podrás ayudar a izumi

Karin: así lo hare tío

Mikoto: (también le abraza) nos veremos en unos meses

Karin: si tía

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto) papa

Fugaku: si hijo

Sasuke: el taxi llego

Mikoto: de acuerdo es hora de irnos

Karin: los acompañamos hasta el taxi

Fugaku: de acuerdo

Mikoto: vamos (los cuatro salen del cuarto y salen de la casa para ir al taxi)

Fugaku: (guardan las maletas) gracias chicos

Mikoto: están a cargo de la casa

Fugaku: y tienen los números de emergencia

Sasuke: si papa

Mikoto: cuídense chicos

Karin: si tía

Fugaku: nos vemos (los dos se suben al taxi y se marchan)

Karin: bueno los tíos se fueron

Sasuke: así es (entran a la casa)

Karin: no sabía que habían planeado este viaje

Sasuke: desde hace tiempo que han querido hacer este viaje

Karin: entiendo

Sasuke: (suben al cuarto) me parece que itacchi e izumi vendrán mas tarde

Karin: así parece

Sasuke: izumi anda nerviosa (se empieza a cambiar de ropa)

Karin: (hace lo mismo) mañana entrega su tesis,y eso parece que le tiene muy nerviosa

Sasuke: lo se (se sienta en la cama)

Karin: esperemos con lo que itachi,le llevo a dar una vuelta se calme

Sasuke: así es (se queda pensando)

Karin: y ahora en que piensas

Sasuke: en varias cosas

Karin: como cuales

Sasuke: me puedes resolver una duda

Karin: y cual es

Sasuke: no te enamoraste de nadie cuando estuviste en francia

Karin: (sorprendida) en francia,y yo para que me iría a francia

Sasuke: a estudiar

Karin: acaso te olvidas que rechace esa beca

Sasuke: y eso porque

Karin: mi papa estaba enfermo

Sasuke: o sería por que aquí tenías algún novio

Karin: tu haz sido el único chico con quien yo estado,no he tenido otro novio

Sasuke: y no haz conocido a nadie mas

Karin: ya te lo dije,solo estado contigo

Sasuke: y algún chico de otra escuela

Karin: jamás conocí a ningún chico de otra escuela

Sasuke: y esa vez que saliste con tus amigos al cine

Karin: cuando

Sasuke: te acuerdas hace dos años,que estaba en tu casa

Karin: si

Sasuke: te llamaron por teléfono y te invitaron al cine

Karin: si pero eran hinata y kiba y te acuerdas que no fui con ellos

Sasuke: no querías

Karin: amor acaso te olvidaste que ese día mi papa durmió conmigo por ultima vez

Sasuke: claro que me acuerdo yo dormí contigo ese día (minato quería dormir con karin por ultima vez cuando durmieron fue ahí cuando el corazón de minato dejo de dormir cuando sasuke se despertó lo primero que hizo fue a abrazar a karin que estaba destrozada)

Karin: entonces si te acuerdas,porque me preguntas si me fui con ellos

Sasuke: es que me olvide

Karin: olvidadizo

Sasuke: (su cara cambia y le agarra de una manera brusca la mano) será mejor que me digas la verdad ahora mismo

Karin: (mira la forma como le agarra la mano) bueno y ahora a ti que te pasa

Sasuke: espero una explicación tuya

Karin: pero ya te he dicho todo

Sasuke: entonces porque mientes

Karin: mentirte,no te he mentido en nada,te he dicho todo lo que tu me haz preguntado

Sasuke: mira karin,será mejor que de una vez me digas la verdad

Karin: la verdad,ya te dicho todo,yo no estado con ningún chico,tampoco he conocido a chicos de otras escuelas,no entiendo porque me preguntas y me exiges una explicación

Sasuke: porque quiero saber,si no eres capaz de lastimar a algún chico

Karin: que no entendiste lo que te acabo de decir

Sasuke: si

Karin: entonces,como me preguntas de que si puedo lastimar,a alguien que no conozco

Sasuke: PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE MENTIRAS

Karin: (se asusta por el grito y se levanta y logra soltarse) esto es lo único que me faltaba

Sasuke: te vas

Karin: si,no se que te pasa este día,me haces preguntas,te respondo todo lo que me dices,de pronto me agarras la mano de una forma brusca y ahora me gritas ya solo te falta pegarme

Sasuke: (sorprendido) yo no soy capaz de eso

Karin: pues ahora lo estas demostrando (camina hasta la puerta)

Sasuke: a donde vas

Karin: me iré a la cocina y tal vez duerma en el otro cuarto

Sasuke: no dormirás aquí

Karin: tal vez,cuando no quieras golpearme,porque la forma como acabas de tratar,te falta golpearme y creeme sasuke que haz demostrado ser una persona que no es capaz de ponerle una mano,encima a su esposa,ahora demuestra que si lo eres,regresare cuando tu enoje se te pase (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: (ve que karin se va y se queda pensando) soy incapaz de golpearla,es solo que ella,lo provoco

Itachi: (regresan a casa,después de media hora) bueno llegamos

Izumi: sabes este paseo me sirvió mucho

Itachi: te ayudo a que estés tranquila

Izumi: bastante

Itachi: que bueno (entran a la casa) me parece que ya están dormidos

Izumi: así es (caminan a la cocina)

Karin: (estaba en el pasillo y los escucha llegar y se limpia las lágrimas y baja a verlos) hola chicos

Izumi: hola karin

Itachi: eres la única despierta

Karin: si sasuke esta dormido

Izumi: y mis tíos

Karin: ya se fueron

Itachi: estuvieron organizando ese paseo

Karin: así es

Izumi: seis meses,es el tiempo que no estarán aquí

Karin: eso es cierto y a donde se fueron

Itachi: a los juegos electrónicos y luego al cine

Karin: y te ayudo izumi

Izumi: un poco si

Karin: tranquila ya veras que todo saldrá bien

Izumi: gracias karin

Karin: de nada izumi

Los tres siguen conversando,cuando itachi vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que era medianoche,así que decidieron salir de la cocina e irse a descansar,karin se despidió de itachi e izumi y se fueron a su cuarto a dormir y karin a la final volvió al cuarto y entro con cuidado y vio que sasuke estaba dormido,asi que con cuidado y sin hacer ruido,decidió acostarse y a la final ella también se quedo dormida


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente

Todos en la casa de la familia uchiha,seguían dormidos,menos una esa era izumi,que estaba nerviosa,porque,en unas hora tendría que presentar su tesis,así que se despertó,se cambio de ropa y sin despertar a itachi,sale del cuarto y con cuidado entra al cuarto donde sasuke y karin estaban dormidos,así que se acerca con cuidado

Izumi: karin despierta (le sacude)

Karin: mmmm

Izumi: vamos karin despierta

Karin: hay no estoy dormida

Izumi: vamos karin

Karin: (se despierta) izumi que pasa

Izumi: es que ando nerviosa

Karin: (se levanta) tranquila izumi

Izumi: me acompañas a desayunar

Karin: claro (toma su ropa y se mete al baño y después de cinco minutos sale) listo vamos

Izumi: de acuerdo (las dos salen del cuarto y se van a la cocina)

Karin: a que hora te toca entregar tu tesis

Izumi: a las once

Karin: son las diez

Izumi: si me tengo que ir en media hora

Karin: entonces desayunemos

Izumi: pues gracias por acompañarme

Karin: no lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras despertado

Izumi: es que no quería molestar a itachi

Karin: y eso porque

Izumi: porque no lo deje dormir

Karin: acaso no dejaste que itachi duerma

Izumi: la verdad no

Karin: con razón no se despierta

Izumi: así es

Karin: y no se te ocurrió despertar a sasuke

Izumi: pues,la verdad no

Karin: y eso porque

Izumi: porque si lo despierto,me va a decir,que me calme que me siente que coma que vea un rato la tele y que luego me siente y después el se vuelve a dormir

Karin: ya solo falta que te diga,que no te gane la ansiedad

Izumi: eso creo

Karin: mira,tienes que estar tranquila

Izumi: de acuerdo

Karin: ahora terminemos de desayunar

Izumi: esta bien (las dos siguen desayunando)

Karin: (termina de desayunar) bueno termine

Izumi: yo tambien (ve el reloj) voy a buscar mis cosas,en diez minutos me voy (se va)

Julia: oiga señora

Karin: dime julia

Julia: porque esta tan nerviosa la señora izumi

Karin: porque tiene que presentar su tesis,y eso le pone nerviosa

Julia: con razón

Karin: ya se le pasara

Izumi: bien estoy lista julia me puedes hacer un favor

Julia: dígame señora

Izumi: podrías llamar a un taxi

Julia: en seguida señora (llama al taxi y luego cuelga) el taxi llega en cinco minutos

Izumi: gracias julia

Karin: prefieres irte en taxi

Izumi: si con lo nerviosa que estoy no quiero manejar y terminar chocándome

Karin: bueno en eso te entiendo

Izumi: así es (ve que el taxi llega) el taxi llego

Karin: buena suerte

Izumi: gracias (se va)

Julia: si que se le notaba nerviosa

Karin: si,pero ya se irá tranquilizando

Julia: usted cree

Karin: claro que si (se quedan conversando hasta que casi es la hora del almuerzo,y sube para avisarles a itachi y sasuke)

Itachi: y ahora hermano a ti que te pasa

Sasuke: porque lo preguntas

Itachi: andas pensativo

Karin: (escuchan lo que hablan y se queda escuchando,ya que sasuke estaba en el cuarto de itachi) de que hablaran

Sasuke: es que pensaba

Itachi: en que

Sasuke: en karin

Itachi: y que pasa con karin

Sasuke: hay algo que me dijo ino

Itachi: y que te dijo ino

Sasuke: que karin es capaz de lastimar a un hombre junto con naruto

Itachi: (se queda sorprendido al igual que karin,que estaba escuchando) acaso vas a creer que karin sea capaz de eso

Sasuke: ino me dijo que si

Itachi: hermano,no entiendo,como le puedes creer a ino,karin es incapaz de matar a un insecto

Sasuke: ella con naruto son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa

Itachi: así,y que es lo que hicieron los dos

Sasuke: que sai,intentara suicidarse

Itachi: que acaso es un chiste

Sasuke; no lo es

Itachi: y porque lo haría

Sasuke: sai se enamoro de karin y naruto no quiso dejar que el se acerque a ella,y karin solo jugaba con el

Itachi: y que mas te dijo ino

Sasuke: que karin se río cuando naruto golpeo a sai

Itachi: hermano como le puedes creer lo que dice ino

Sasuke: porque ella me dijo que estuvo con sai,apoyándolo

Itachi: esto es ridículo

Sasuke: que,acaso piensas que ino me mintió

Itachi: no pienso,estoy seguro de que ino te dijo todo eso,para que tu te lo creas

Sasuke: pues estoy mas que segura de lo que dijo ino

Itachi: hermano,eres capaz de creerle a ella,haz estado todo el tiempo con karin y tu haz visto como es ella

Sasuke: si una mentirosa

Itachi: hermano,estás equivocado

Sasuke: no lo estoy

Itachi: claro que lo estas,te dejas llevar por tonterías,y que quieres hacer,lastimar a karin

Sasuke: se lo merece

Itachi: (sorprendido) hermano,como es posible que pienses así

Sasuke: porque karin es una mentirosa,le gusta lastimar a las personas

Karin: (había escuchado,todo y sin poder evitarlo llora) no puedo creer que ino le diga mentiras y sasuke se las crea)

Itachi: esto es ridículo

Sasuke: para mi no lo es

Itachi: pues para mi si,y sabes que

Sasuke: que cosa

Itachi: no quiero seguir escuchando (en eso abre la puerta y mira a karin y se da cuenta de que había escuchado todo) karin (sasuke se queda sorprendido cuando la ve)

Sasuke: acaso escuchaste nuestra conversación (mientras ve a karin parada)


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke: (ve a karin que se había quedado parada) acaso escuchaste lo que conversábamos itachi y yo

Karin: (se acerca y le da una cachetada) como es posible que creas lo que ino te dice

Sasuke: y porque no debería de creerle

Karin: porque son mentiras,todo lo que ino te dijo son mentiras

Sasuke: y porque mentiría ino

Karin: porque ino me odia

Sasuke: que motivos le habrás dado para que te odie

Karin: el estar contigo,se puso celosa porque siempre estuvo enamorada de ti,y como tu nunca le hiciste caso,y vio que me hiciste caso a mi,por eso quiere desquitarse

Sasuke: y lo de sai

Karin: que pasa con el

Sasuke: que intento suicidarse,porque naruto no le permitió se acerque a ti

Karin: naruto ni siquiera conoció a sai

Sasuke: y los mensajes

Karin: que mensajes

Sasuke: sai le mando a naruto unos mensajes,diciéndole que le deje estar contigo

Karin: cuando los escribió según tu

Sasuke: antes de que te graduaras

Karin: (se va del cuarto y regresa luego) este es el celular de naruto,porque no lo lees

Sasuke: para que,y cuando te reíste de sai

Karin: cuando me he reído de sai

Sasuke: naruto lo golpeo y tu te reíste de el

Karin: que no entiendes lo que te acabo de decir,jamás sai se me acerco,nunca converso con naruto o mi hermano le toco

Sasuke: o cuando te mando un mensaje,diciendo que si no lo querías estar con el,se suicidaría

Itachi: hermano,acaso no entiendes lo que te esta diciendo,ino es una mentirosa

Sasuke: ino,tiene sus motivos

Itachi: hermano

Karin: dejalo itachi,esta discusión no tiene sentido

Itachi: pero karin

Karin: ahora lo entiendo todo,tu actitud de anoche

Itachi: anoche que paso anoche

Karin: tu hermano empezó a preguntarme,por los chicos que he estado,si he salido con alguien,le dije muchas veces que no,de repente me agarro la mano de una forma muy brusca y me grito

Sasuke: es lo que te mereces

Karin: sabes que se acabo yo aquí no me quedo

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Karin: estas empeñado en creer todas las mentiras que ino te dijo y ni una es verdad,no es cierto que estuve con sai,no es cierto que mi hermano dejo que el se acerque a mi o que el le pego y yo me reí,o que mando un mensaje a mi hermano o me mando un mensaje a mi,todo eso son mentiras,y la única mentirosa aquí es ino,pero si tu estas empeñado en creer lo que ino te dice,y quieres empezar a tratarme como lo hiciste anoche,te equivocaste de persona

Sasuke: y que haras

Karin: me largo,no te voy a permitir que me trates mal,yo aquí no me quedo antes prefiero irme a quedarme aquí antes de que me trates peor (antes de irse le da otra cachetada y luego se va del cuarto para irse a su cuarto)

Itachi: karin (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: hermano espera

Itachi: no me digas nada

Sasuke: porque

Itachi: karin tiene razón,ino siempre estuvo enamorada de ti,y tu nunca le hiciste caso,por eso dijo esas mentiras,y tu estas dispuesto a creerle mas a ino que tu esposa,que pena que pienses así (se va)

Sasuke: (se soba la mejilla) es que ino jamás a mentido

Itachi: (se va al cuarto y va al cuarto de sasuke y toca la puerta) karin puedo entrar

Karin: lárgate sasuke

Itachi: soy yo itachi

Karin: (se acerca y le abre la puerta) entra

Itachi: gracias (ve que karin guarda su ropa en la maleta) que haces

Karin: me voy

Itachi: estas segura de lo que haces

Karin: crees que me puedo quedar aquí

Itachi: la verdad no

Karin: por eso me voy,no voy a permitir que sasuke,me trate como lo hizo anoche

Itachi: te tomo muy duro la mano

Karin: mira (le señala la mano y estaba roja)

Itachi: (le mira) y el jamás reacciona así

Karin: ahora lo hizo,todo por las mentiras de ino

Itachi: por eso te vas

Karin: si,yo lo lamento pero no quiero quedarme aquí

Itachi: entiendo

Karin: me puedes hacer un favor (cierra su maleta)

Itachi: dime

Karin: llama a un taxi

Itachi: claro ya lo hago (sale del cuarto)

Julia: (sube después de diez minutos) señora

Karin: dime julia

Julia: el taxi llego

Karin: gracias y toma llévate mi maleta (le da la maleta)

Julia: si señora (toma la maleta y se va)

Sasuke: (seguía en el cuarto de itachi y había escuchado todo y sale del cuarto y ve que karin se iba) karin

Karin: (se da la vuelta) que quieres ahora

Sasuke: (ve que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar) te vas

Karin: claro que me voy,no pienso quedarme aquí

Sasuke: pero (iba a decir algo)

Karin: (le interrumpe) no voy a discutir contigo lo mismo,simplemente tu haz decidido creerte todo lo que te dijo ino,y aunque yo te diga que nada de lo que te dijo es cierto,simplemente prefieres no creerme a mi y creerle mas a ella,yo no pienso quedarme aquí,y que me trates como me trataste anoche,prefiero irme solo antes de irme quiero preguntarte algo

Sasuke: que cosa

Karin: que paso con el niño que siempre me decía que cuando seamos grandes seriamos novios o con el joven que me beso en año nuevo,o el chico que me pidió que sea su novia,la verdad sasuke,es que ahora haz cambiado,y lo de anoche lo demuestra,adiós sasuke (baja las gradas y sale de la casa,itachi le estaba esperando) gracias itachi

Itachi: de nada karin

Karin: dile a izumi de mi parte,que buena suerte

Itachi: se lo diré karin

Karin: y explícales a mis tíos lo que paso

Itachi: esta bien y lamento todo lo que paso

Karin: yo también,por eso se que lo mejor para mi es irme

Itachi: te entiendo (le abraza)

Karin: (también le abraza) tengo que irme (se sube al taxi y se van)

Itachi: (le mira irse) adiós karin (entra a la casa y sasuke lo único que hace es encerrarse en su cuarto)

Al día siguiente

Era casi la hora del almuerzo en Londres,sakura y kushina se preparaban para comer

Kushina: la mesa esta puesta

Sakura: así es casi es hora de comer (se oye el timbre)

Mebuki: yo voy

Sakura: esta bien mama,y tía

Kushina: dime sakura

Sakura: no haz hablado con karin

Kushina: antes de ayer le mande un mensaje

Sakura: y que te dijo

Kushina: que todo estaba bien

Sakura: que bueno

Kushina: así es (ve quien entra a la casa) karin

Sakura: (nota a karin destrozada) karin que paso

Karin: mama (se acerca y le abraza y llora)

Kushina: hija que paso

Sakura: cuñada tranquila (ve a mebuki) mama

Mebuki: dime hija

Sakura: podrías traer un vaso de agua por favor

Mebuki: si hija (se va a la cocina y trae el agua) ten hija

Sakura: (toma el vaso) gracias mama ten karin tomate esto (le da el vaso y ve que karin se lo toma)

Kushina: (le lleva a la sala y le hace que se siente) hija que paso

Karin: ino y sus mentiras

Sakura: que hizo ino

Karin: le hizo creer a sasuke que sai estaba enamorado,de mi y que como yo no le hice caso,y naruto no le dejo que se me acerque,y que como yo no lo hacía caso,el quería suicidarse

Sakura: (sorprendida) que,pero no es cierto,ni siquiera sai fue nuestro amigo

Karin: eso mismo le dije yo

Kushina: y no te creyó

Karin: no,esta empeñado en creerle a ino

Mebuki: y porque ino dijo esa mentira

Karin: por celos tía

Mebuki: como por celos

Karin: porque ino estuvo enamorada de sasuke,pero como el no le hizo,invento esa mentira

Kushina: y el se lo creyó

Karin: si mama

Kushina: no puedo creerlo

Karin: por eso la otra noche me reclamo y me grito

Sakura: claro cree lo que ino le dijo,y no te quiero creer a ti prefiere creerla a ella

Karin: por eso me fui

Kushina: hiciste lo correcto hija

Mebuki: karin esta es tu casa,te puedes quedar el tiempo que desees

Karin: gracias tía

Kushina: tranquila hija

Karin abraza a kushina y sakura al igual que mebuki también le abrazan,lo que karin no sabía es que su estancia en Londres sería corta,ya que algo estaba a punto de crecer en su interior,y eso haría que tenga que regresar de nuevo con sasuke


	9. Chapter 9

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses desde que karin esta en Londres,ahora estaba pensando en algo que sucedió cinco días después de que llego a Londres

Flash back

Dos meses atrás

Kushina había llevado a karin al medico,primero se desmayo y después estuvo vomitando,como tenía una duda le llevo hacerle un examen de sangre,y ahora estaban esperando los resultados

Doctor: (entra al consultorio) bien karin tengo tus resultados

Karin: y que es lo que tengo

Doctor: pues resulta que estás embarazada

Kushina: (sorprendida) embarazada

Doctor: así es

Karin: en serio

Doctor: si,es mas acuéstate para revisarte

Karin: de acuerdo (se acuesta)

Doctor: (le empieza a revisar) vez karin,ahí esta tu bebe

Karin: (lo ve) si lo veo

Kushina: y de cuanto tiempo cree que esta

Doctor: pues tiene dos meses

Karin: que lindo

Doctor: quieres la foto de tu bebe

Karin: si,me gustaría tenerla

Doctor: de acuerdo (le da la foto)

Karin: (toma la foto) gracias doctor

Doctor: de nada karin,y nos vemos el próximo mes

Karin: de acuerdo (se levanta)

Kushina: hasta luego (las dos se van)

Doctor: hasta luego (espera a su próxima paciente)

Fin del flash back

Kushina: (entra al cuarto y ve que karin acaricia su barriga ahora tenía cuatro meses) hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: (se sienta a su lado) te quiero preguntar una cosa

Karin: que cosa mama

Kushina: que va a pasar ahora que estas embarazada

Karin: pues tome una decisión mama

Kushina: y cual es

Karin: si te lo digo espero que me entiendas

Kushina: si hija

Karin: voy a regresar a estados unidos cuando mi bebe cumpla un mes

Kushina: estas segura de eso

Karin: si mama

Kushina: es para que sasuke sepa que es padre verdad

Karin: si mama,además no puedo separar a mi bebe de su papa,tengo que arreglar primero lo de mi divorcio ya que me fui de allí sin decirle que lo mejor es divorciarnos,y ver como arreglamos lo de la custodia

Kushina: entiendo hija,y respeto tu decisión,pero estaba pensando en algo

Karin: en que mama

Kushina: porque no llamas a hinata y le dices,que venga tu te llevas bien con ella

Karin: a hinata porque mama

Kushina: para que te acompañe en tu regreso a estado unidos

Karin: mama acaso no piensas volver

Kushina: la verdad no hija

Karin: pero porque

Kushina: hija,no puedo volver,no después de perder primero a tu papa y luego a tu hermano

Karin: se que lo que mi papa te afecto mucho

Kushina: mas que afectarme,estuve con tu papa mucho tiempo,y seguí con el,esperando un corazón que nunca llego tu padre,estuvo esperando siete años un transplante,y nunca paso

Karin: lo se mama

Kushina: quisiera poder creer que tu papa no sufrió cuando murió

Karin: no mama,no sufrió

Kushina: como lo sabes

Karin: mama,acaso te olvidas,que yo dormí con mi papa esa noche,el quería dormir conmigo por ultima vez

Kushina: es verdad si me acuerdo

Karin: el durmió tranquilo y en paz,a la final mientras dormía su corazón dejo de latir,y se fue en paz

Kushina: si lo se,pero lo de tu hermano es reciente,y no estoy lista para volver a estados unidos y sakura tampoco

Karin: ella tampoco se siente bien para regresar

Kushina: así es hija,por eso te digo que si vas a regresar,te entiendo,pero como te llevas bien con hinata,llamala y que ella te acompañe de regreso

Karin: lo hare mama

Kushina: esta bien hija,y también venía a decirte que casi es hora de comer

Karin: ya voy mama

Kushina: esta bien hija (sale del cuarto y va a la sala)

Mebuki: hablaste con karin

Kushina: así es

Mebuki: y le contaste

Kushina: si ya le conte

Mebuki: y que dijo

Kushina: que entiende que es una pena que no regresemos a estados unidos,pero ella si va a regresar

Mebuki: es lógico,no puede separar a su bebe de su papa

Kushina: eso mismo me dijo

Mebuki: y cuando se va

Kushina: cuando el bebe cumpla un mes

Mebuki: pero quien la ayudara

Kushina: le dije que como ella se lleva bien con hinata que la llame

Mebuki: entiendo,y ya viene a comer

Kushina: si,creo que tiene que hacer algo,y enseguida viene

Mebuki: entonces esperemos

Kushina: de acuerdo

Karin: (piensa) pero y si mi mama tiene razón,necesito que me ayuden (busca en su celular el número de hinata) espero que me conteste (le llama)

Hinata: (llegaba a su casa y entraa su cuarto y escucha su teléfono) me pregunto quien será veamos (contesta) hola

Karin: hinata soy yo karin estas sola

Hinata: karin me alegra que me llames,y si estoy sola

Karin: nadie esta contigo

Hinata: no nadie

Karin: necesito hablar contigo

Hinata: claro dime

Karin: por teléfono no,crees que es posible que vengas a Londres

Hinata: quieres que valla allá

Karin: si,es importante y necesito que vengas

Hinata: mira en este momento,no me será posible

Karin: y cuando podrás venir

Hinata: el próximo mes,no,pero ya el siguiente estoy de vacaciones,y ahí iré a verte

Karin: gracias hinata

Hinata: de nada karin

Karin: nos vemeremos hinata

Hinata: si karin,que te vaya bien

Karin: gracias hinata (cuelga y se va a comer)

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y ahora karin ya tenía seis meses de embarazo y ahora estaba en una revisión

Doctor: y quieren saber que es

Karin: yo si

Kushina: yo también

Doctor: es una niña

Karin: (emocionada) una niña que bien

Doctor: así es

Kushina: y todo esta bien

Doctor: si la bebe esta bien

Karin: que bueno

Doctor: ten karin,aquí esta tu bebe (le da la foto)

Karin: gracias doctor (toma la foto y se levanta)

Kushina: nos retiramos

Doctor: claro y nos vemos el próximo mes

Karin: de acuerdo doctor

Kushina: hasta luego (las dos salen del consultorio) hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: y ya tiene nombre (se suben al carro)

Karin: (se pone el cinturón de seguridad) si mama

Kushina: (hace lo mismo y prende el carro) y como se llamara

Karin: llegando a casa lo sabrás

Kushina: quieres que todos lo sepan

Karin: así es

Kushina: de acuerdo (sigue manejando y sigue conversando,hasta que llegan a la casa) bueno ya llegamos

Karin: que bueno (se baja del carro)

Kushina: ya llegamos

Sakura: y como les fue

Karin: nos fue bien (ve a la persona que estaba con sakura) hinata

Hinata: hola karin

Karin: como estas

Hinata: bien y tu y sakura me conto que estás embarazada

Karin: así es

Hinata: y de cuanto

Karin: hoy cumplí los seis meses

Sakura: y ya sabes que es

Karin: si,ya lo se

Mebuki: y que es

Karin: una niña tía

Sakura: en serio es una niña

Karin: si

Hinata: y ya tiene nombre

Karin: si,ya se como se llamara

Mebuki: y como se va a llamar

Karin: perla

Sakura: es un lindo nombre

Karin: así es (mira a hinata) hinata

Hinata: dime karin

Karin: podemos hablar

Hinata: claro karin

Karin: ven vamos a mi cuarto

Hinata: de acuerdo

Karin: ya volvemos (se van al cuarto)

Kushina: esta bien

Karin: (entra al cuarto) me alegra que vinieras

Hinata: pues como me llamaste y me pediste que viniera por eso lo hice

Karin: así es

Hinata: así que esperas un bebe

Karin: si y la razón por la que te llame es que necesito que me ayudes

Hinata: claro dime con que

Karin: pues cuando perla cumpla un mes,tome la decisión de regresar a estados unidos

Hinata: (sorprendida) pensé que no ibas a regresar

Karin: pues si estuviera embarazada,igual me tocaría regresar a estados unidos

Hinata: y eso porque

Karin: porque cuando me fui,no le dije a sasuke,que era mejor divorciarnos

Hinata: y ahora quieres regresar,porque no puedes alejar a perla de su padre,no es cierto

Karin: así es,tengo que resolver lo del divorcio y lo de la custodia

Hinata: y que la tía y sakura no piensan volver

Karin: no,ya tomaron la decisión de no regresar

Hinata: y eso porque

Karin: porque para mi mama a sido doloroso perder primero a su esposo y luego a su hijo

Hinata: y sakura esta igual

Karin: así es

Hinata: bueno les enriendo,y esta bien karin,me quedare aquí contigo hasta que nazca perla y regresemos a estados unidos

Karin: gracias hinata

Hinata: vamos a la sala

Karin: si ya voy,solo quiero el baño

Hinata: de acuerdo (sale del cuarto y karin se mete al baño)

Kushina: (ve que hinata aparece) y karin

Hinata: ya viene,solo esta en el baño

Sakura: y alguien sabe que viniste

Hinata: no nadie

Kushina: ni siquiera sasuke

Hinata: no,el no sabe pero hablando de sasuke,tengo que contarles algo

Sakura: que cosa

Hinata: algo que e dijo ino antes de morir

Mebuki: como que ino murió

Hinata: fue en un accidente,sus heridas eran de gravedad,y no se podía hacer algo,por ella,y ella no quería irse sin decirle a sasuke la verdad

Kushina: sobre que

Hinata: (les empieza a contar todo lo que ino le dijo a sasuke antes de morir) y eso es todo

Sakura: era de imaginarse

Kushina: no le contaste a karin

Hinata: no,es mejor que este tranquila,por su embarazo

Mebuki: pues yo creo que cuando regrese a estado unidos,que se encuentre con sasuke y que sea el mismo,quien le cuente la verdad

Kushina: en eso estoy de acuerdo

Sakura: así es

Hinata: por eso le acompañare cuando regrese a estados unidos

Kushina: gracias hinata,yo le dije que te llame

Hinata: pues gracias por darle el consejo tía

Kushina: de nada hinata (siguen conversando hasta que llega karin y también se une a la conversación,hasta que van a comer)

Mientras que con sasuke

Sasuke: (después de que ino le contara la verdad,el regreso a su casa,sintiéndose como un idiota,itachi le vio tan mal que le pregunto que paso,y el le conto todo lo que ino le había dicho,itachi estaba molesto con sasuke,pero se le paso y le dijo que todo se iba a solucionar,especialmente con karin,ahora el estaba en su cuarto buscando unas pilas para su control remoto cuando ve una cajita y la abre y se da cuenta de que era) es el anillo que le di a karin,lo dejo aquí,lamento haberme comportado como un idiota,tu tenías razón me deje llevar por una mentira,espero que vuelvas para disculparme contigo (en eso guarda la cajita y ve las pilas que buscaba y toma para ponerles en el control remoto y prende la tele)

Izumi: (entra al cuarto) cuñado estas ocupado

Sasuke: no para nada pasa

Izumi: gracias (se sienta en la cama) y como vas

Sasuke: que te diré

Izumi: hace dos meses que te enteraste que ino te mintió

Sasuke: y por creerme una mentira,perdi a la mujer que amo

Izumi: vamos estoy segura que karin volverá

Sasuke: y como sabes eso

Izumi: bueno es simple

Sasuke: como

Izumi: pues ella se fue,sin decirte nada,sobre lo del divorcio no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Izumi: bueno,entonces,ella de seguro va a volver,para solucionar eso

Sasuke: crees que me escuche

Izumi: estoy segura de que te va a escuchar

Sasuke: gracias por no seguir molesta conmigo

Izumi: me dolió lo que paso,pero luego se me paso,además no puedo seguir molesta todo el tiempo

Sasuke: gracias cuñada

Izumi: de nada cuñado y tranquilo ya se va a solucionar

Sasuke: eso espero

Izumi: claro que si ya lo veras (los dos siguen conversando hasta que izumi,abraza a sasuke,esperando que eso le anime,y esperando también que karin vuelva para que puedan hablar)


	10. Chapter 10

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora karin,tenía ocho meses,todo estaba bien con la bebe,y ahora estaban sakura karin y hinata,en la mesa conversando

Karin: el helado estuvo rico

Hinata: y el pastel también

Sakura: se me ocurrió la idea de comprar,pastel y helado

Karin: pues fue buena idea,el és del almuerzo

Sakura: así es

Karin: oye hinata

Hinata: dime

Karin: y no te dijeron nada en tu trabajo

Hinata: de lo que me fui

Karin: así es

Hinata: no,les dije que tenía algo importante que hacer,que volvería luego

Sakura: pero te tocara recuperar,luego las hora que perdiste

Hinata: si lo se,pero vale la pena

Karin: tomarse unos días de descanso ya lo creo

Hinata: así es (las tres siguen conversando y riéndose)

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y karin estaba ya en los nueve,meses,en cualquier momento perla nacería y todos estaban pendientes,por si había que ir al hospital

Hinata: y los tíos

Sakura: salieron un rato

Karin: de seguro,querían caminar,un rato por la cuidad

Hinata: ya lo creo aunque son las diez de la noche

Sakura: y que hacemos

Hinata: y si vamos a la heladería

Karin: creo que (siente un dolor fuerte) ahhhh

Sakura: (le mira) karin que paso

Karin: se me rompió la fuente

Hinata: (se para) hospital,no el doctor,no las llaves

Sakura: (le interrumpe) hinata mejor cálmate

Hinata: lo siento

Sakura: será mejor irnos al hospital ahora mismo

Karin: no hay como

Hinata: porque lo dices karin

Karin: no llego al hospital

Sakura: diablos karin déjame revisarte (sakura se había graduado en la universidad de ginecóloga)

Karin: esta bien (se acuesta)

Hinata: en serio no llega al hospital

Sakura: no hinata,perla quiere nacer,hinata necesito que me ayudes

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sakura: (toma todas las cosas para ayudar a karin) karin,es hora tu puedes hacerlo

Karin: (ve que hinata le toma la mano) esta bien ahhhhh (empieza hacer fuerza,y le apretaba la mano a hinata,así siguió,por dos horas,hasta que era medianoche)

Sakura: la cabeza salió una mas karin

Karin: ya no puedo

Hinata: vamos karin,ya es solo una mas y ya se habrá acabado

Sakura: hinata tiene razón karin

Karin: esta bien ahhhhh (hace fuerza por ultima vez y se escucha el llanto de un bebe)

Sakura: y aquí esta la niña (mientras le revisa)

Hinata: es tan linda

Karin: (agotada) esta bien

Sakura: si es sana y tiene bien peso

Hinata: es hermosa

Sakura: (la envuelve y se la entrega) aquí esta tu hija karin

Karin: (la toma) mi pequeña,me alegra que ya estés conmigo

Hinata: creo que ahora si podemos descansar

Sakura: claro que si

Karin: si (le da un beso en la frente a su bebe y como esta agotada se queda dormida)

A la mañana siguiente

Era sábado y todos estaban dormidos,kushina mebuki y kizashi,habían llegado casi a las dos de la mañana y a esa hora sakura se despertó y les conto la noticia kushina había decidido irse al cuarto de karin,para estar con ella,y justo es la primera en levantarse,asi que se estira y se mete al baño

Karin: (se empieza a despertar y ve que kushina sale del baño) buenos días mama

Kushina: buenos días hija como estás

Karin: todavía un poco cansada y algo adolorida

Kushina: dolerá unos días

Karin: lo se mama

Kushina: (se acerca a la cuna) creo que hay alguien mas que se despertó

Karin: perla se despertó

Kushina: (la carga) así es (se sienta con perla en la cama junto a karin)

Karin: me parece que quieres pasar un rato con ella

Kushina: si hija,aprovecho,el próximo mes ustedes se van,así que aprovechare hasta que se vayan

Karin: siempre hablaremos por video mama

Kushina: si hija,y por cierto tienes hambre

Karin: si mama

Kushina: iré a preparar el desayuno (le da a la bebe)

Karin: (gracias mama)

Kushina: de nada hija (sale del cuarto)

Karin: (mira a su hija) mi pequeña que bueno que ya estas aquí conmigo,pero no son quedaremos en Londres el próximo mes nos vamos,no puedo alejarte de tu papa,te quiero hija (mientras le da un beso y le da de comer)

Ocho días después

Ha pasado ocho días desde que perla nació,y estaba bien,karin se estaba recuperando,ahora le estaba cambiando el pañal a su hija

Mebuki: (entra) ya comió

Karin: si ya comió ahora le cambio el pañal

Mebuki: la cuna te sirvió no es cierto

Karin: si tía bastante

Mebuki: se que es por poco tiempo

Karin: bueno tía como sabes,el próximo mes me voy

Mebuki: lo se,pero quisiera decirte una cosa

Karin: que cosa tía

Mebuki: hay algo que nos conto hinata cuando llego

Karin: sobre

Mebuki: sobre sasuke

Karin: que podría haberles contado sobre sasuke

Mebuki´: no puedo decírtelo,pero si te quiero decir,es que cuando te veas con el,lo escuches

Karin: acaso tía,sabes algo que yo no se

Mebuki: que te lo diga sasuke (se levanta) por cierto,casí es hora de comer

Karin: esta bien tía

Mebuki: vienes,o quieres que te traiga la comida

Karin: no tía ya voy a la mesa

Mebuki: esta bien (sale del cuarto)

Karin: (deja a perla en la cuna) y ahora porque la tía me dijo eso,me parece que aquí pasa algo,debería preguntarle a hinata, esto si que es extraño (en eso sale del cuarto y se va a la mesa a comer)

Mientras que con sasuke

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto,en ese momento entraban mikoto y fugaku,quienes acababan de regresar de su viaje e itachi les conto lo que paso

Mikoto: (toca la puerta) hijo podemos pasar

Sasuke: claro pasen

Fugaku: gracias hijo

Mikoto: que paso hijo,itachi nos conto una parte

Sasuke: soy un idiota

Fugaku: porque karin se fue

Sasuke: me deje llevar por una mentira que me dijo ino

Mikoto: le creíste a ino

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: y que paso

Sasuke: por creerlo,maltrate a karin,y por eso ella se fue

Mikoto: hijo,ino estuvo enamorada de ti,y con tal de fastidiar,es capaz de mentir

Sasuke: lo se mama

Fugaku: y karin se fue

Sasuke: así es (se pone a llorar) lo siento me deje llevar por una mentira

Mikoto: (le abraza) cometiste un erro,pero también puede haber una solución

Fugaku: (también le abraza) eso es cierto

Mikoto: ya veras,karin volverá,y cuando vuelva ustedes podrán conversar

Sasuke: y si no me escucha

Fugaku: karin te escuchara,ya lo veras

Sasuke: gracias

Mikoto: tranquilo hijo,cometiste un error,pero se estas arrepentido,ya veras como esto se solucionara

Sasuke: si mama

Los tres siguen conversando,y sasuke les estaba contando todo lo que ino les hizo creer,mikoto y fugaku escuchaban atentamente,y entendían que había pasado,pero también estaban apoyando a sasuke y hablando con el,y dándole animos,sabían que karin regresaría,y que así los dos podrían conversar


	11. Chapter 11

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que perla nació y ahora tenía un mes,había subido de peso,y estaba creciendo,justo ahora karin y hinata,estaban arreglando las cosas para irse

Hinata: ya todo esta listo

Karin: (termina de cerrar su maleta) si ya podemos irnos

Kushina: están listas chicas

Karin: si mama (carga a perla)

Sakura: entonces,vamos les acompañaremos hasta el aeropuerto

Hinata: gracias

Sakura: de nada (salen del cuarto)

Mebuki: ya se van

Karin: si tía,gracias por todo

Mebuki: de nada linda

Karin: me despides del tío

Mebuki: si lo hare

Hinata: gracias por haberme dejado quedar aquí

Mebuki: de nada hinata,y eres bienvenida

Hinata: gracias tía

Kushina: las iremos a dejar al aeropuerto

Mebuki: esta bien

Sakura: ya volvemos mama

Hinata: hasta luego)

Mebuki: (ve que salen de la casa) karin

Karin: si tía

Mebuki: recuerda lo que te dije,escucha lo que tiene que explicarte sasuke

Karin: tía a que viene todo eso

Mebuki: llegando a tu casa lo sabrás,pero deja a sasuke hablar

Karin: si tía nos vemos

Mebuki: cuídate y cuida a perla

Karin: si tía (se sube al carro)

Kushina: y cuando volverías tu trabajo hinata

Hinata: el lunes tía

Kushina: entiendo

Sakura: pues ya estuviste de vacaciones

Hinata: así es (llegan al aeropuerto)

Kushina: hija (estabaciona el carro)

Karin: si mama

Kushina: vende la casa y te puedes quedar con el dinero

Karin: segura mama

Kushina: si hija (salen del carro)

Karin: esta bien mama (caminan hasta donde esta la entrega de boletos y dejan sus maletas para que les lleven al avión)

Hinata: bueno es hora de irnos

Kushina: entiendo hija

Karin: si mama

Kushina: cuando llegues allá habla con sasuke

Sakura: si,tienen que hablar y aclarar la situación

Kushina: escúchalo

Karin: no entiendo,porque me dicen eso

Sakura: porque tienes que aclarar las cosas con sasuke

Kushina: y déjalo que hable

Sakura: lo harás cuñada

Karin: esta bien,lo dejare hablar

Kushina: esto se va a solucionar hija

Karin: esta bien mama

Hinata: tenemos que irnos

Sakura: de acuerdo que les vaya bien

Karin: gracias (abraza a kushina) nos vemos mama

Kushina: (tambien le abraza) cuídate hija

Karin: (abraza a sakura) nos vemos cuñada

Sakura: que te vaya bien

Karin: gracias (las dos se van)

Sakura: (caminan hasta el estacionamiento) tía

Kushina: dime sakura

Sakura: crees que debimos contarle lo que nos conto hinata

Kushina: no sakura,quien debe de contarle es sasuke

Sakura: y querrá escucharlo

Kushina: espero que si

Sakura: pues ojala y lo arreglen

Kushina: eso espero yo tambien (siguen conversando)

Karin: (ya les habían anunciado de que podían subirse al avión así que lo hacen) bueno aquí vamos (se sienta)

Hinata: si,pronto nos iremos

Karin: así es

Hinata: esperemos que perla no llore

Karin: eso espero yo también y que este tranquila

Hinata: asi es

Karin: (siente que el avión despega) bueno aquí vamos

Hinata: de vuelta a casa

Karin: así es

Al día siguiente

Era la una de la tarde cuando llegaban a estados unidos,hinata,tomaba su maleta y karin hacía lo mismo,y se subían al taxi

Hinata: bueno llegamos

Karin: así es

Hinata: al menos perla se porto bien

Karin: eso es cierto

Hinata: y ahora a donde vas

Karin: a casa

Hinata: quieres que te deje allí

Karin: si gracias

Hinata: de acuerdo (mientras le da la dirección y el taxi les lleva hasta la casa de karin) bueno llegamos

Karin: gracias hinata

Hinata: de nada karin

Karin: y de nuevo gracias,por haber venidos a Londres

Hinata: me alegro que me llamaras

Karin: bueno nos vemos hinata (se baja del taxi)

Hinata: cuídate karin (ve que entra a la casa y se va)

Karin: (entra a la casa y sube a su cuarto y ve la cuna armada y acuesta a perla) bueno estamos en casa

Karen: señora bienvenida

Karin: gracias karen

Karen: (ve a perla) están linda

Karin: así es

Karen: y su mama no volverá

Karin: no karen

Karen: se quedaran allá

Karin: así es (mientras mira a la ventana) sabes algo

Karen: que señora

Karin: me fui con una meleta,ahora regreso con un bebe

Karen: y que va a pasar si el joven sasuke,la ve

Karin: pues es su padre,tiene derecho a estar con ella

Karen: tiene que hablar sobre el divorcio

Karin: necesito hablar con el,y ver que pasa

Karen: y cuando lo vera

Karin: la verdad es que no lo se

Karen: entiendo y el almuerzo esta listo

Karin: pues que bueno porque tengo hambre

Karen: entonces venga vamos a comer

Karin: de acuerdo (las dos se van a la cocina)

Quince días después

Ha pasado quince días desde que karin regreso,aun no había hablado con sasuke,y justo ahora estaba con hinata

Hinata: tengo una idea

Karin: y cual es

Hinata: vamos a la feria

Karin: a la feria

Hinata: si vamos será divertido

Karin: pero no puedo llevar a perla

Hinata: que karen la cuide

Karin: de acuerdo (llama a karen) karen

Karen: (aparece) si señora

Karin: voy a salir un rato,con hinata,puedes cuidar a perla hasta que refrese

Karen: si señora

Karin: de acuerdo,no me voy a demorar

Karen: esta bien señora

Hinata: nos vemos karen

Karen: que les vaya bien (salen de la casa)

Itachi: oye hermano

Sasuke: dime hermano

Itachi: vamos a la feria

Sasuke: no ando con muchas ganas

Izumi: vamos cuñado,haz estado todo el tiempo encerrado

Itachi: es cierto,no haz salido para nada

Sasuke: es que no he tenido ganas

Itachi: pues ahora no hay pretextos,iras con nosotros a la feria

Izumi: y no aceptamos un no por respuesta

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se levanta y apaga la tele) vamos

Itachi: de acuerdo (salen de la casa y se suben al carro y se van a la feria)

Hinata: (había llegado a la feria) esto si es divertido

Karin: pues las ferias siempre lo son

Hinata: vamos (las dos caminan por el lugar)

Itachi: llegamos

Izumi: que hacemos

Sasuke: hermano que tal si demuestras tu puntería

Itachi: de acuerdo (se acercan al juego y se ponen a jugar y mientras jugaban sasuke ve algo que le llama la atención y se aleja un poco)

Karin: (jugando) recuerdo que vez de inflar el globo del payaso me gustaba mojar a mi hermano

Hinata: si era divertido

Karin: así es (un tipo que estaba observándoles se acerca)

Ladrón: (les amenaza) será mejor que colaboren y no les pasara nada

Hinata: (se asusta) no nos haga daño

Karin: le daremos lo que quiera

Ladrón: denme lo que tenga y no les hare nada

Sasuke: (estaba observando,hasta que ve que eran hinata y karin y se acerca) que esta pasando

Hinata: sasuke

Karin: no cometas una imprudencia

Ladrón: otro mas que llego a la fiesta

Sasuke: a mi esposa y mi amiga no la tocas

Hinata: sasuke hazle caso a karin

Sasuke: no puedo permitir que les hagan daño

Karin: te arriesgas demasiado

Sasuke: lo se,pero eres un mi esposa y no pienso dejar que te lastimen,ya cometí un error no volverá a pasar

Hinata: (le da el reloj al ladrón) mejor no arriesgarse

Sasuke: pues esto lo hago por defender a mi esposa

Karin: es una locura,mejor es colaborar y no hacerse el héroe

Ladrón: ya me cansaron (le quita el collar a karin y le golpea con el mango de la pistola en la cabeza a sasuke,no tan fuerte pero si para dejarlo fuera de combate)

Itachi: (ve lo que paso) karin pero que paso

Karin: (sostenía a sasuke) nos robaron

Izumi: que le paso a sasuke

Hinata: quiso protegernos,pero el ladrón le quito el collar a karin y le golpeo a sasuke en la cabeza

Karin: itachi llama a al 911

Itachi: tranquila ya lo hago (en eso toma su celular y llama al 911 y le explica donde estaban,mientras que izumi les da una botella de agua a hinata y otra a karin,las dos estaban nerviosas,y mas karin,que no quería que le pase algo,al padre de su hija,y porque pese a que sasuke le lastimo,le sigue amando


	12. Chapter 12

Después de lo que paso en la feria,itachi llamo a una ambulancia,y revisaron a sasuke y se lo llevaron en la ambulancia,karin y hinata se habían subido al carro de itachi y justo habían llegado al hospital

Obito: (mira a itachi) itachi que paso

Itachi: mi hermano se arriesgo por evitar que robaran a karin y hinata

Obito: (mira a karin) karin pero que paso

Karin: estábamos en la feria,cuando un ladrón se nos acerco a hinata y a mi,y nos robo,sasuke quiso evitarlo,pero le dije que no se arriesgue y no me escucho,ese tipo le dio con el mango de la pistola en la cabeza

Obito: iré a revisarlo chicos esperen aquí (se va)

Karin: (se sienta) si tía

Izumi: (se sienta a su lado) tranquila

Itachi: karin cuando regresaste

Karin: hace quince días

Izumi: donde haz estado

Karin: con mi mama y sakura en Londres

Itachi: acaso volviste para hablar con mi hermano

Karin: si,tengo que arreglar nuestra situación,además no puedo alejar a perla de su padre

Itachi: (sorprendido) acaso somos tíos

Karin: si chicos,ustedes son tíos

Izumi: y hinata tu donde estabas

Hinata: karin me llamo así que estuve en Londres

Izumi: amor les mandaste un mensaje a mis tíos

Itachi: si,mi mama me dijo que ya venía

Hinata: karin

Karin: dime hinata

Hianta: se que este no es un buen momento,pero hay algo que tengo que contarte

Karin: pues no es un buen momento,pero no se porque la tía mebuki mi mama y sakura me dijeron que te escuche

Itachi: se que no es un buen momento,pero si tendrías que escuchar a hinata

Izumi: es cierto

Karin: esta bien hinata,dime

Hinata: pues es algo que le conto ino antes de morir

Karin: (sorprendida) ino murió

Hinata: si,y no quería irse sin contarle la verdad a sasuke

Karin: me lo podrías contar

Hinata: claro (le cuenta)

Flash back

Siete meses atrás

Hinata estaba en el hospital haciendo revisar,cuando salía del consultorio ve a ino,y ella le dice que llame a sasuke,que tiene algo que decirle,y hinata lo hace

Sasuke: (llega al hospital y ve que hinata estaba en el pasillo) hinata

Hinata: (le mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: que paso,dijiste que vinisera,pero que no me podías decir por teléfono

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: pero que paso

Hinata: es ino

Sasuke: que paso con ino

Hinata: sufrió un accidente,mientras iba en el carro con sai

Sasuke: y como esta

Hinata: sai murió

Sasuke: e ino como esta ella

Hinata: tiene lesiones graves,y parace que no va a vivir

Sasuke: no puede ser

Hinata: si,y me dijo que no quiere morir sin antes contarte algo

Sasuke: que cosa

Hinata: no se

Sasuke: me acompañas

Hinata: claro (los dos camina hasta el cuarto y ven a ino) ino aquí esta sasuke

Ino: gracias hinata

Sasuke: ino vas a estar bien

Ino: no es cierto sasuke

Sasuke: vamos ino

Ino: sasuke,escúchame,es sobre karin

Sasuke: karin se fue,no pude ponerla en su sitio

Ino: sasuke todo lo que te dije sobre karin y naruto es mentira

Sasuke: (sorprendido) como que es mentira

Ino: es cierto,yo invente todo eso

Sasuke: me puedes decir porque lo hiciste

Ino: por celos,porque estaba enamorada de ti,pero nunca me hiciste caso,te fijaste en karin

Sasuke: karin,tenía razón,cuando me dijo que tu la odiabas y no la quise creer

Ino: eso es cierto

Sasuke: solo resuélveme una duda

Ino: cual es

Sasuke: los mensajes que me enseñaste en el celular,quien los escribió

Ino: fui yo

Sasuke: tu lo hiciste

Ino: si,yo escribí esos mensajes,para hacerte creer,que sai,había hablado con naruto y luego con karin

Sasuke: entonces naruto jamás lo golpeo

Ino: no,y tampoco karin se burlo de el

Sasuke: y porque tuviste este accidente

Ino: porque le conte,a sai lo que hice,y no le gusto la idea y quería que vayamos a tu casa,para contarle la verdad,y me negué

Sasuke: por eso se chocaron

Ino: si,y sai esta muerto no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Ino: sasuke lo lamento,me deje llevar por mis celos

Sasuke: trate mal a karin,y no la escuche,perdí a la mujer que amo

Ino: lo lamento

Sasuke: crees que eso sirve

Ino: estaba celosa

Sasuke: perdi a karin

Ino: lo…se (es lo ultimo que dice a la final su corazón deja de latir,sasuke lo único que hace es salir fuera del cuarto)

Hinata: (aparece después de una hora) el papa de ino esta aquí

Sasuke: llego demasiado tarde

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: creo que mejor me voy a mi casa

Hinata: si quieres te voy a dejar,estoy en el carro

Sasuke: gracias

Hinata: así que te creíste la mentira de ino (se sube al carro)

Sasuke: no pensé que fuera capaz de eso (hace lo mismo y se pone el cinturón)

Hinata: ino es capaz de cualquier cosa,y mas si hay algo que le interesa (se van)

Sasuke: y estuve a punto de lastimar a karin

Hinata: y karin se fue

Sasuke: si,dijo que si yo le iba a creer a ino,que ella no se quedaría

Hinata: no quiso que la lastimes

Sasuke: no,y soy un completo idiota

Hinata: mira de seguro karin volverá

Sasuke: y como puedes estar segura de eso

Hinata: porque,de seguro se fue sin decirte lo del divorcio

Sasuke: bueno eso es verdad

Hinata: entonces,de seguro aparecerá y ahí podrán hablar

Sasuke: espero que me escuche

Hinata: de seguro te escuchara (llegan a la casa de sasuke)

Sasuke: gracias por haberme traído hinata

Hinata: de nada sasuke

Sasuke: hasta luego (se baja del carro y hinata se va)

Fin del flash back

Karin: (había escuchado todo) lo sabía

Izumi: siempre sospechabas de ino

Karin: claro ino siempre estuvo celosa

Itachi: menos mal que lo confeso antes de morir

Izumi: karin que vas hacer ahora

Itachi: perdonaras a mi hermano

Karin: si,si tu hermano esta arrepentido,le daré otra oportunidad

Izumi: lo esta,incluso el mismo se sintió tonto

Karin: esta bien

Mikoto: (llega al hospital y va donde están los chicos) itachi

Itachi: mama

Fugaku: que paso

Izumi: sasuke quiso evitar que le roben a karin y hinata

Mikoto: karin (se acerca y le abraza)

Karin: (también le abraza) hola tía

Fugaku: cuando regresaste karin

Karin: hace quince días tío

Mikoto: y que paso

Hinata: estábamos en la feria y un tipo se nos acerco y nos robo

Karin: y sasuke se metió,le dije que no lo hiciera,pero no escucho

Hinata: y ese tipo le golpeo con el mango de la pistola en la cabeza,y luego se fue

Fugaku: y donde esta

Izumi: el tío obito le esta revisando

Mikoto: (se sienta a lado de karin) estabas con kushina

Karin: si tía

Mikoto: y que va a pasar ahora

Karin: hinata me acaba de contar,que ino le conto la verdad,antes de morir

Mikoto: le darás otra oportunidad a mi hijo

Karin: si tía,se la daré

Mikoto: me alegra hija,además el esta arrepentido

Karin: lo se tía además tengo que decirles algo a ti y al tío

Fugaku: y que es

Karin: son abuelos

Mikoto: tenemos una nieta

Karin: si tía

Fugaku: somos abuelos

Karin: si

Itachi: papa

Fugaku: que pasa hijo

Itachi: el tío ya viene

Karin: (ve que obito se acerca y se levanta) tío que paso (espera las noticias)


	13. Chapter 13

Karin: (ve que obito se acerca y se levanta) tío que paso (espera las noticias)

Obito: que tu marido tiene una suerte

Mikoto: no fue fuerte el golpe

Obito: la verdad no,el tipo parecía mas interesado en robarles

Izumi: es verdad

Obito: pero aun así,lo mantendré en observación estos días

Itachi: y sigue inconsciente

Obito: si,pero pronto despertara

Fugaku: entendemos

Obito: karin quiero preguntarte algo

Karin: dime tío

Obito: porque tu cuello esta rojo

Karin: debe de ser porque el tipo después de golpear a sasuke,me quito el collar y se fue corriendo

Obito: puedo ver

Karin: si tío

Obito: veamos (le empieza a revisar,y todo pueden ver lo rojo que estaba) si que le interesaba tu collar

Karin: así es tío

Mikoto: cuanto tiempo estará rojo

Obito: unos días,suerte que no te lastimo

Fugaku: que collar te robo karin

Karin: era el que mi papa me dio cuando me gradué

Itachi: el que siempre estaba contigo

Karin: si,estaba dispuesto a dárselo,aunque me iba a doler,pero tu hermano estaba de terco

Izumi: quiso protegerte

Karin: si

Obito: yo creo que debe ir a casa a descansar

Mikoto: karin y yo nos quedaremos en el hospital

Fugaku: de acuerdo,llevare a hinata a su casa

Izumi: karin

Karin: dime izumi

Izumi: donde esta perla

Karin: esta en casa con karen

Itachi: creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlas a las dos y llevarlas a la casa

Mikoto: es buena idea

Fugaku: hinata

Hinata: si tío

Fugaku: te llevare a tu casa

Hinata: 8se para) gracias

Fugaku: nos vemos amor (le da un beso)

Mikoto: (le corresponde el beso) esta bien amor

Itachi: nosotros también nos vamos

Izumi: nos haremos cargo de nuestra sobrina

Karin: gracias chicos (todos se van)

Obito: vengan les llevare al cuarto

Mikoto: gracias (siguen a obito hasta el cuarto)

Obito: (abre la puerta) pueden entrar

Karin: gracias tío

Obito: de nada

Mikoto: (ve a sasuke) cuando tiempo crees que tarde en despertar

Obito: en unos días

Karin: habrá que esperar

Obito: así es

Mikoto: entiendo,gracias obito

Obito: de nada y ahora descansen (se va del cuarto)

Karin: (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente) estoy a tu lado amor no me voy a separar de ti (ve que mikoto se sienta) tía

Mikoto: dime karin

Karin: crees que karen pueda venir a vivir a la casa

Mikoto: claro que si,pero que pasara con la casa

Karin: la voy a vender tía

Mikoto: (sorprendida) pero kushina y sakura

Karin: las dos tomaron la decisión de quedarse en Londres

Mikoto: no piensan volver

Karin: la verdad no tía

Mikoto: y eso porque

Karin: porque para mi mama,el haber perdido a mi papa fue muy fuerte y la lo de naruto fue peor

Mikoto: y lo mismo para sakura

Karin: así es tía

Mikoto: bueno eso lo entiendo

Karin: por eso no te molesta que karen venga a la casa

Mikoto: claro que no hija,además ella se lleva bien con julia

Karin: así es tía

Mikoto: no hay problema y crees que kushina y sakura vuelvan

Karin: la verdad,lo dudo tía

Mikoto: entiendo (las dos siguen conversando,hasta que se quedan dormidas)

A la mañana siguiente

Eran las diez de la mañana,hasta que la primera en despertarse es karin,y se levanta y se estira y luego se mete al baño

Mikoto: (se despierta después de cinco minutos,y ve que karin sale del baño) buenos días hija

Karin: bueno días tía

Mikoto: y que vas hacer

Karin: tengo que ir a casa tía

Mikoto: volverás luego

Karin: si tía,voy a ver algo de ropa,y luego regreso,y voy a ver como esta perla

Mikoto: esta bien,entonces te espero,para luego irme a casa

Karin: si tía (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) nos vemos luego tía

Mikoto: esta bien karin (ve que karin se va)

Karin: (sale del hospital y se sube a un taxi y llega a la casa y se baja) hola julia

Julia: hola señora

Karin: como estás

Julia: bien y usted

Karin: estoy bien,me puedes hacer un favor

Julia: dígame señora

Karin: puedes pagar el taxi,es que estoy sin dinero

Julia: no se preocupe ya lo hago

Karin: disculpa las molestias

Julia: no se preocupe señora,ya me contaron lo que paso anoche

Karin: de acuerdo julia (entra a la casa y va al cuarto donde estaba itachi e izumi con perla) hola chicos

Itachi: hola karin

Izumi: como estás

Karin: bien (se acerca a perla) hola bebe te portaste bien

Itachi: si,es una buena niña

Izumi: llora poco

Itachi: nos agrada nuestra sobrina

Itachi: que bueno chicos

Itachi: y mi mama

Karin: se quedo en el hospital,yo venia a cambiarme y estar un rato con perla y guardar algo de ropa,para regresar al hospital

Izumi: bueno,mientras estás en el hospital,nos haremos cargo de perla

Itachi: así es (se la entrega)

Karin: (la carga) gracias chicos

Izumi: de nada (siguen conversando)

Karin: (estaba conversando,ya había comido y se había bañado y guardaba algo de ropa,en su maleta) bueno estoy lista

Fugaku: (con perla en brazos) entonces sakura y kushina no vuelven

Karin: no tío

Fugaku: y que pasara con la casa

Karin: la voy a vender

Fugaku: y karen se queda aquí

Karin: si,como ella se lleva bien con julia,mejor que se quede aquí

Fugaku: estoy de acuerdo y,te ayudare con la venta de la casa

Karin: gracias tío

Fugaku: de nada linda,y no te preocupes cuidaremos bien a perla

Karin: esta bien tío (le da un beso en la frente a perla) pórtate bien con los abuelos y tus tíos bebe

Fugaku: se porta bien no es cierto nena (ve que perla se rie)

Karin: si lo es,bueno me voy

Fugaku: nos vemos hija

Karin: si tío (sale del cuarto y va a la cocina) karen

Karen: si señora

Karin: quiero que sepas,que venderé la casa

Karen: acaso la señora kushina y la señora sakura no volverán

Karin: no,ellas han tomado la decisión de quedarse definitivamente en Londres

Karen: entiendo señora

Karin: si,y quería decirte que ya que te llevas bien con julia te quedaras aquí

Karen: de acuerdo señora

Karin: solo quería decirte eso,ahora me voy

Karen: quiere que llame a un taxi

Karin: no,justo ya viene la tía,y me voy en el taxi

Karen: esta bien señora

Karin: (recibe un mensaje) bueno me voy

Karen: que le vaya bien señora

Karin: gracias karen (sale de la cocina y ve que mikoto entra) hola tía

Mikoto: hola karin

Karin: vienes a descansar

Mikoto: si hija

Karin: entiendo tía

Mikoto: el taxi esta afuera esperando

Karin: esta bien tía

Mikoto: y tu tío

Karin: en el cuarto cuidando a perla

Mikoto: voy a verlo nos vemos karin (se va al cuarto)

Karin: esta bien tía (sale de la casa y sube al taxi para ir al hospital)

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días,desde que sasuke esta en el hospital,y todo seguía igual,karin seguía con sasuke,no se separaba de su lado,mientras que un nuevo día estaba por empezar

Sasuke: (eran las cinco de la mañana y empieza a despertar,aunque no veía nada,porque su vista era negra,pero lentamente se empieza a aclarar,y puede ver donde estaba en el hospital,aun no entendía bien que paso,hasta que ve a karin a su lado durmiendo,y recuerda lo ultimo que paso así que le toca) amor despierta

Karin: mmmm

Sasuke: vamos amor despierta

Karin: no papa no quiero estudiar

Sasuke; no soy el tío

Karin: (se despierta) que pasa

Sasuke: ya era hora

Karin: (se levanta) amor,como te sientes

Sasuke: pues me duele un poco la cabeza

Karin: pues eso si es tener suerte

Sasuke: el tipo no me golpeo

Karin: claro que te golpeo,pero no tan fuerte,ya que mas estaba interesado en robar

Sasuke: a lo mejor me merecía,que me golpeara mas fuerte

Karin: eso no lo digas

Sasuke: es que me lo merezco

Karin: (le abraza) no vuelvas a decir eso,eres importante para mi

Sasuke: (también le abraza) amor sobre lo que paso,lamento haberme comportado como un idiota

Karin: sobre eso,hinata me lo conto hace cinco días

Sasuke: entonces me perdonas

Karin: si amor,cometiste un erro al escuchar una mentira de ino,y luego ella te dijo la verdad,y te arrepentiste

Sasuke: si amor,estoy arrepentido de cómo te trate

Karin: te perdono amor

Sasuke: gracias amor y te amo

Karin: y yo a ti amor (karin se acerca y le besa y luego se acuesta a su lado y sasuke le abraza,los dos se quedan conversando un rato mas,hasta que sasuke se empieza a dormido y karin también se duerme,ya cuando amanezca avisaría a obito que sasuke despertó,al menos ahora si estaba mas tranquila)


	14. Chapter 14

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando eran ya las diez de la mañana,la primera en despertarse era karin,así que con cuidado,se levanta y se mete al baño

Sasuke: (seguía dormido,hasta que siente que karin ya no esta y se despierta) amor donde estas

Karin: (sale del baño,y escribiendo un mensaje en el celular) hola amor

Sasuke: porque te fuiste

Karin: (se acerca) amor tranquilo solo me metí al baño

Sasuke: y a quien le escribías

Karin: al tío obito diciendo que despertaste

Sasuke: y te respondió

Karin: ahorita lo acaba de hacer

Sasuke: y que dice

Karin: que ya viene

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Karin: les mandare un mensaje a los tíos

Sasuke: esta bien amor (ve que se acerca) amor

Karin: dime

Sasuke: sobre lo que paso

Karin: sobre eso hablaremos en casa

Sasuke: ahorita no

Karin: no,ahorita es mejor que estés tranquilo,ya cuando estemos en casa lo hablaremos

Sasuke: esta bien

Obito: (entra al cuarto) que alegría ver que despertaste sasuke

Sasuke: si tío

Obito: déjame revisarte (se acerca)

Sasuke: esta bien tío (ve que karin se sienta en el sillón) no te acercas amor

Karin: deja que el tío te revise

Sasuke: esta bien

Obito: pues yo te veo bastante bien

Sasuke: en serio tío

Obito: si,y la cabeza no te duele

Sasuke: no tío

Obito: pues eso si es tener suerte

Sasuke: lo se,no debí intentar hacerme el héroe

Obito: te arriesgaste demasiado

Sasuke: lo se tío

Obito: bien te dejare descansar

Sasuke: y cuando podre irme a casa

Obito: en unos días

Sasuke: tendré que esperar

Obito: si quiero ver como vas,si te veo bien,te dejare ir a casa

Sasuke: esta bien tío

Obito: ordenare a la enfermera que te traiga la comida

Sasuke: pues que bueno porque tengo hambre

Obito: de acuerdo sasuke (obito se va)

Sasuke: amor y cuando regresaste

Karin: hace veinte días

Sasuke: te estabas escondiendo

Karin: claro que no

Sasuke: como no te dejaste ver

Karin: es que me estaba organizando

Sasuke: organizando con que

Karin: en casa lo sabrás (los dos siguen conversando)

Mikoto: (ve el mensaje y sonríe) que alegría

Fugaku: que paso amor

Mikoto: karin me mando un mensaje

Fugaku: que dice

Mikoto: que sasuke despertó

Fugaku: en serio

Mikoto: así es

Fugaku: y como le ve

Mikoto: dice que obito lo ve bien,pero que quiere dejarlo unos días mas en el hospital,que luego le dejara venir a casa

Fugaku: eso me alegra

Mikoto: crees que deberíamos ir a verla

Fugaku: yo creo que por ahora,sería mejor que este con karin

Mikoto: tienes razón

Fugaku: si que mañana julia y karen,cuiden a perla,nosotros iremos al hospital

Mikoto: de acuerdo (le cambia el pañal a perla)

Itachi: (ve el mensaje que le llego) genial

Izumi: que paso amor

Itachi: mi hermano despertó

Izumi: en serio

Itachi: si

Izumi: que alegría

Itachi: así es

Izumi: sabes,mejor vamos a verlo mañana

Itachi: es verdad,los dos necesitan estar solos por ahora

Izumi: eso es cierto

Itachi: claro que si (los dos siguen conversando)

Once días después

Ha pasado once días,y ahora perla acababa de cumplir dos meses,seguía creciendo y tambien subió de peso,mientras que sasuke,obito le había revisado,y ya le habían dado de alta

Sasuke: (se despierta) que bueno al fin me voy a casa,mejor me meteré a bañarme (se levanta y toma la ropa que itachi,le había traido y se mete al baño)

Karin: (se estira y ve que sasuke no estaba,y luego oye el agua de la ducha) sasuke se esta bañando (en eso se levanta y se cambia de ropa)

Sasuke: (después de media hora sale del baño) buenos días amor

Karin: (se había cambiado y ahora guardaba la ropa en la maleta) hola amor

Sasuke: pues ya estoy listo para irnos

Karin: yo también amor

Sasuke: (ve que la enfermera entra con el desayuno) pues desayunemos

Karin: de acuerdo (se sientan y empiezan a desayunar)

Sasuke: al menos,al fin podemos volver a casa

Karin: claro que si

Sasuke: y mas porque no dejan dormir y la comida esta fea

Karin: la comida del hospital,no es buena

Sasuke: así es y una pregunta

Karin: dime

Sasuke: mi hermano dejo el carro aquí

Karin: así es,ayer lo dejo

Sasuke: entonces podemos irnos en el carro

Enfermera: buenos días (entra con una silla de ruedas)

Sasuke: buenos días

Enfermera: pues venía acompañarlos hasta la salida del hospital

Karin: gracias

Enfermera: puedes sentarte

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se sienta en la silla de ruedas y les lleva hasta el estacionamiento) gracias

Enfermera: de nada chicos (se va)

Karin: (guarda la maleta) podemos irnos

Sasuke: de acuerdo,pero me dejas manejar

Karin: claro (le da las llaves)

Sasuke: creo que ahora si podemos irnos (se sube al carro y se pone el cinturón)

Karin: así es (hace lo mismo)

Sasuke: vámonos (se van del hospital)

Karin: (ve que iban a otra parte) pensé que querías irte a casa

Sasuke: si,pero antes quería hacer otra cosa

Karin: me parece que quieres ir un rato al muelle

Sasuke: si,vamos un rato

Karin: de acuerdo (ve que llegan al muelle)

Itachi: (estaban terminando de almorzar) gracias por la comida

Mikoto: de nada

Izumi: karin me mando un mensaje

Fugaku: y que dice

Izumi: que en diez minutos llegan a la casa

Mikoto: de seguro,querían dar una vuelta antes de venir a la casa

Itachi: si para estar solos un rato

Fugaku: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (llega a la casa después de diez minutos) bueno llegamos

Karin: así es

Sasuke: fue divertido este paseo

Karin: si valió la pena (se bajan del carro y entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Mikoto: por lo que veo les fue bien

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: nos alegramos

Mikoto: y ya comieron

Karin: si tía ya comimos

Fugaku: que bueno chicos

Sasuke: me voy al cuarto (ve a karin) nos vemos allá

Karin: ya voy amor

Itachi: el lado bueno es que ya están en casa

Karin: así es

Fugaku: ya es hora de que padre e hija se conozcan

Karin: también voy hacer eso y tía

Mikoto: si karin

Karin: que dijo el doctor de perla

Mikoto: esta bien,ha subido de peso y tambien ha crecido

Karin: que bueno

Mikoto: así es

Izumi: y es linda

Karin: así es,voy al cuarto,para que sasuke la vea (se va)

Itachi: de acuerdo cuñada (le mira irse) me parece que es mejor que ellos hoy día estén solos

Mikoto: tienen que conversar,así que mejor no interrumpirlos

Fugaku: eso es cierto

Izumi: así es (siguen conversando)

Karin: (entra al cuarto y ve a sasuke sentado en el sillón) pensé que estarías en la cama

Sasuke: no,ya estuve en la cama

Karin: entiendo

Sasuke: y porque no vienes

Karin: porque hay alguien que quiere conocerte

Sasuke: a mi

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y quien es

Karin: cierra los ojos

Sasuke: para que

Karin: cierra los ojos,y lo veras

Sasuke: de acuerdo (cierra los ojos)

Karin: (ve que karen entra con la bebe) gracias karen (carga a perla)

Karen: de nada señora

Karin: y me puedes hacer un favor

Karen: claro dígame

Karin: ten,esto ropa,para lavarla (le da la maleta)

Karen: (toma la maleta) de acuerdo señora (se va)

Karin: (se acerca y deja a perla con cuidado sobre sasuke) listo amor puedes abrir los ojos

Sasuke: (siente algo que le ponen encima y que de repente le toma el dedo,no entendía bien hasta que abre los ojos y ve a perla) amor y esta pequeñita

Karin: amor te presento a tu hija

Sasuke: (se queda sorprendido) mi hija (mientras mira a la bebe y le sonríe)


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke: (se queda sorprendido) mi hija (mientras mira a la bebe y le sonríe)

Karin: así es eres papa

Sasuke: pero cuando lo descubriste (carga a la bebe)

Karin: a los cinco días

Sasuke: estabas en Londres no es cierto

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y que paso

Karin: es que primero me desmaye,y luego estuve í que mi mama me llevo al doctor,y ahí me hicieron unos exámenes,y unos días después me dieron los resultados

Sasuke: de que estabas embarazada

Karin: así es

Sasuke: soy papa

Karin: si amor lo eres

Sasuke: y como se llama

Karin: se llama perla y acaba de cumplir dos meses

Sasuke: mi pequeña (le da un beso en la frente)

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Karin: haber dime

Sasuke: pensabas regresar

Karin: si no hubiera estado embarazada

Sasuke: así es

Karin: si me hubiera tocado regrersar,porque como me fui sin decirte que nos divorciemos

Sasuke: y estando embarazada

Karin: igual me tocaba regresar,porque no te iba a alejar de tu hija y había que arreglar lo del dovorcio y la custodia

Sasuke: la tía y sakura estaban enojadas

Karin: al principio si

Sasuke: y ahora

Karin: pues luego se les paso el enojo,porque como llame a hinata ella les conto lo que paso

Sasuke: y que te dijeron

Karin: que si nos encontramos que te escuche porque hay algo que debo de saber

Sasuke: hinata te lo conto

Karin: si,en el hospital

Sasuke: acaso la tía y sakura no volverán

Karin: no

Sasuke: y que pasara con la casa

Karin: la venderé

Sasuke: y karen

Karin: esta aquí,como se lleva bien con julia

Sasuke: bueno eso es cierto,pero porque no volverán

Karin: porque para mi mama fue duro perder a mi papa,y luego a naruto

Sasuke: y sakura esta igual

Karin: así es

Sasuke: amor porque tu cuello esta rojo

Karin: porque el tipo estaba tan interesado en mi collar,que cuando te golpeo agarro mi collar y lo jalo y se fue llevando mi collar

Sasuke: ese era el collar que tu papa te lo regalo cuando te graduaste

Karin: así es

Sasuke: eso me paso por hacerme el héroe

Karin: claro que si,mis papas me enseñaron que si me roban,me deje que lo material se recupera,y lo que menos quiero es perder a mi esposo y que mi hija se quede sin padre

Sasuke: lo se fui un imprudente

Karin: y no te atrevas a decir que esto te paso,porque te lo merecías

Sasuke: no pensaba en eso,pero si me merecía las dos cachetadas que me diste

Karin: te di muy duro

Sasuke: si,me quedo doliendo quince días

Karin: estaba furiosa

Sasuke: milagro que no rompiste algo

Karin: estaba furiosa no loca

Sasuke: y tu solita te dijsite loca

Karin: lo se

Sasuke: y como crees que estará hinata

Karin: pues ayer le mande un mensaje

Sasuke: y que dice

Karin: que esta mas tranquila

Sasuke: que bueno

Karin: oye y utakata

Sasuke: esta con la novia

Karin: ya tiene novia

Sasuke: si,desde hace tres meses

Karin: y ahora que hacen

Sasuke: dijeron que se iban de vacaciones que volverían pronto

Karin: entonces no sabe que me fui o si sabe

Sasuke: si lo sabe

Karin: y que dijo

Sasuke: que era una pena,pero estaba seguro de que volverías

Karin: si y con sorpresa

Sasuke: pues cuando venga,ya vera la sorpresa

Karin: te doy la razón

Sasuke: (mira a la bebe) que linda que eres,es una pena que tu abuela y tu tía no regresen

Karin: bueno,pero tiene otros abuelos y otros tíos

Sasuke: así es

Karin: y que paso con izumi y su tesis

Sasuke: le aprobaron

Karin: en serio

Sasuke: si,pronto se graduara (izumi,se graduó de ingeniera en sistemas)

Karin: ya que sea la hora de comer le felicitare

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Izumi: (entra) se puede

Sasuke: claro pasa

Izumi: venía haber que hacían

Sasuke: estar con mi hija

Izumi: ya lo veo

Karin: por cierto,te felicito sasuke me conto que ya te graduaste

Izumi: así es

Karin: felicidades

Izumi: gracias

Karin: y ahora que haras

Izumi: trabajare con el tío,pero le dije que si no le importaba sería mas adelante

Karin: y que te dijo

Izumi: que no había ningún problema

Karin: pues que bueno

Izumi: lo se,venía a decirles que casi es hora de comer

Karin: de acuerdo ya vamos

Sasuke: que bueno porque ya tenia hambre

Karin: si,yo también

Sasuke: (se levanta) vamos (los dos van a la sala a comer y seguían conversando y riéndose,y sasuke le estaba dando el biberón a perla)

Mikoto: bueno nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir

Fugaku: hasta mañana chicos

Karin: hasta mañana tía

Izumi: que descansen

Mikoto: (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a perla) se buena niña y no molestes mucho a tus papis

Sasuke: esperemos que no (le saca los gases)

Fugaku: hasta mañana (se van)

Itachi: deberíamos irnos nosotros también

Izumi: si,vamos

Sasuke: igual nosotros tambien ya nos vamos a dormir

Karin: así es (se levantan y se despiden y se van a sus cuartos)

Sasuke: (entran al cuarto y acuesta a perla para cambiarle el pañal) amor y de hablabas con mi papa

Karin: me va a ayudar a vender la casa

Sasuke: habrá que ver quien se quedara con la casa

Karin: así es

Sasuke: (pone a perla en la cuna) buenas noches bebe

Karin: dulces sueños

Sasuke: (se cambia de ropa) amor antes de que se me olvide

Karin: (se había cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba en la cama) que cosa amor

Sasuke: (s e termina de cambiar de ropa y se acerca a su velador y le abre y saca una cajita) ten amor esto es tuyo

Karin: (abre la cajita y ve el anillo) mi anillo cuando me fui lo guarde

Sasuke: así es (le pone el anillo en el dedo)

Karin: gracias amor y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Sasuke: dime

Karin: cuando me fui ino te busco

Sasuke: no lo hizo

Karin: ni una vez

Sasuke: no amor,la verdad es que nunca me busco

Karin: claro todo esto lo hizo para molestar

Sasuke: opino lo mismo amor me olvidaba de algo

Karin: de que cosa amor

Sasuke: feliz aniversario

Karin: ya paso un año

Sasuke: así es

Karin: como pasa el tiempo

Sasuke: así es

Karin: y somos padres

Sasuke: nuestra pequeña

Karin: si amor

Sasuke: bueno vamos a dormir

Karin: hasta que perla se despierte

Sasuke: lo se (se acomodan en la cama y siguen conversando un rato mas hasta que se quedan dormidos,pero a la medianoche la bebe se despertó,y tuvieron que levantarse,pero no les importo sasuke estaba feliz de estar con su esposa de nuevo y mas le hacia feliz el ser papa)


	16. Chapter 16

Dos meses después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora perla ya tenía cuatro meses y seguía subiendo de peso y también creciendo,y era la consentida por toda la familia

Sasuke: (termina de cambiarle) bueno esta bebe esta cambiada

Karin: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (le carga) hoy viene tu tío utakata a conocerte

Karin: vendrá solo o con la novia

Sasuke: pues no lo se,no me dijo nada

Karin: ya veo (suena el timbre)

Itachi: hermano

Sasuke: dime

Itachi: bajen utakata ya vino

Karin: ya vamos

Itachi: de acuerdo

Sasuke: bueno vamos a la sala

Karin: de acuerdo (los dos bajan)

Izumi: y como les fue

Hotaru: bastante bien

Utakata: tus papas no están

Itachi: están en Londres

Utakata: y porque están allá

Izumi: visitando a la tía kushina y sakura

Hotaru: acaso no piensan volver

Itachi: no,ya tomaron la decisión de quedarse en Londres definitivamente

Utakata: y cuando vienen

Izumi: el próximo mes

Sasuke: (baja las gradas) hola chicos

Karin: han venido los dos

Utakata: así es

Hotaru: (mira a perla) ella es perla

Sasuke: así es

Utakata: que preciosa que esta

Hotaru: la puedo cargar

Sasuke: claro (se la da)

Hotaru: (le carga) hola bebe que linda que eres (empieza a jugar con ella y perla se ríe)

Utakata: karin itachi dijo que la tía kushina y sakura no vuelven

Karin: es cierto

Utakata: y eso porque

Karin: para mi mama fue duro perder a mi papa y luego a naruto y sakura esta igula,por eso decidieron que no volverían,se quedarían en Londres

Hotaru: piensan ir a verlos

Sasuke: mas adelante

Utakata: y que pasara con la casa

Karin: voy a venderla

Hotaru: amor,podría ser nuestra oportunidad

Karin: acaso les interesa la casa

Utakata: pues la verdad la casa es linda,y si nos gustaría quedarnos con ellas

Karin: pues cuando quieran,iremos a verla

Horatu: de acuerdo

Sasuke: y que tal su viaje

Utakata: fue bastante divertido

Karin: pues se nota que se divirtieron

Hotaru: si,la pasamos bien

Sasuke: pues nos alegramos

Utakata: y ustedes como han estado

Izumi: pues hemos estado bien

Itachi: todo tranquilo

Hotaru: y que paso con tu tesis izumi

Izumi: ya me aprobaron y ya me gradué

Utakata: felicidades

Izumi: gracias

Hotaru: y que vas hacer ahora

Izumi: voy a descansar un tiempo

Utakata: y luego

Izumi: trabajare con el tío

Hotaru: y tu que haces sasuke

Sasuke: por ahora estar con karin y mi hija

Utakata: y luego

Sasuke: trabajar con papa

Hotaru: nena que linda que eres

Utakata: me dejas cargarla

Hotaru: claro (se la da)

Utakata: (la toma) hola hermosa,que linda que eres (juega con perla)

Hotaru: cuantos meses tiene

Sasuke; ya cumplió cuatro meses

Utakata: que grande

Karin: esta creciendo

Hotaru: y es gruñona

Karin: cuando tiene hambre o esta mojada

Izumi: o cuando le hacen vomitar

Itachi: la ultima vez fue sin querer

Utakata: que paso

Karin: es que acaba de comer y luego itachi la cargo,y le dije que le alzes muy duro porque acaba de comer y va a vomitar

Hotaru: déjame adivinar le vomito

Itachi: así es

Utakata: y que paso

Sasuke: le cargue para darle de comer de nuevo

Itachi: y me tuve que ir a bañar,pero antes de irme me dijeron te lo advertimos

Utakata: vez lo que pasa por no escuchar

Itachi: si lo se

Hotaru: karin y hinata

Karin: esta en francia

Utakata: y porque esta allá

Karin: trabajara con su papa

Utakata: siempre ah querido trabajar junto a su padre

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y de seguro le ira bien

Hotaru: eso ni lo duden (los seis siguen conversando)

Ocho días después

Ha pasado ocho días desde que utakata y hotaru regresaron y ahora estaban observando la casa que era de los padres de karin

Karin: y que les parece

Hotaru: utakata siempre me decía que esta casa era perfecta

Sasuke: y ahora que la vez,que opinas

Hotaru: que no se equivoco

Utakata: además es perfecta

Karin: y se quedaran con ella

Utakata: así es (le da el cheque)

Karin: de acuerdo

Hotaru: solo es una pena que tu mama y tu cuñada no regresen

Karin: eso es cierto,pero no se puede hacer nada

Sasuke: además de seguro se quedara en paz,sabiendo que la casa,se queda en buenas manos

Utakata: de eso pueden estar seguros (los cuatro seguían conversando,y riéndose,y al menos karin estaba tranquilo,porque dejaba la casa de sus padres en buenas manos)


	17. Chapter 17

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses,y perla ya tenía siete meses,seguía creciendo y ya le estaban empezando a salir los dientes

Sasuke: (terminaba de arreglar su maleta) bueno parece que todo esta listo

Karin: así es

Sasuke: no nos olvidamos algo

Karin: que yo sepa no

Sasuke: revisemos para estar seguros de que no nos olvidemos nada

Karin: de acuerdo (los dos revisan)

Sasuke: pues no

Karin: no nos olvidamos de nada

Sasuke: entonces estamos listos

Karin: así es

Itachi: hermano

Sasuke: dime

Itachi: están listos para irnos

Sasuke: así es

Izumi: entonces vámonos

Karin: ya vamos amor

Sasuke: dime amor (carga a perla)

Karin: de quien fue la idea de este paseo

Sasuke: de itachi e izumi (salen del cuarto)

Karin: y eso porque

Sasuke: los dos opinan que todos necesitamos unos días de descanso

Karin: tal vez tenga la razón,ya vez mis tíos

Sasuke: todavía se quedaran en Londres

Karin: si,por lo menos hasta que perla cumpla un año

Sasuke: si,dijeron que volverían para el cumpleaños de su nieta

Karin: bueno,al menos estos días descansaremos

Sasuke: así es (guardan las maletas y se suben al carro) listo

Itachi: podemos irnos

Karin: así es

Izumi: de acuerdo entonces vámonos

Itachi: así es (mientras salen de la casa y empieza a manejar)

Sasuke: hermano y se puede saber a donde vamos

Itachi: lo sabrán en cuanto lleguemos

Karin: acaso es una sorpresa

Izumi: así es

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Karin: esperaremos para ver de que se trata

Sasuke: claro que si (siguen conversando,hasta que después de tres horas,llegan)

Itachi: bueno hemos llegado

Izumi: al fin

Sasuke: este viaje se me hizo largo

Karin: a mi también

Itachi: lo se (todos se bajan)

Sasuke: que lindo

Karin: (observan y se puede ver que era un pueblo donde había un lago y también,un campo donde se veían a varios niños jugando futbol) oigan cuando descubrieron este sitio

Itachi: fue hace mucho tiempo

Izumi: y hemos venido aquí varias veces

Itachi: por ejemplo,aquí vino izumi a terminar su tesis

Karin: en serio

Izumi: si,y me ayudo bastante

Sasuke: con razón no se te veía en la casa

Itachi: es que necesitaba estar tranquila,y concentrarse

Izumi: y este lugar me ayudo mucho

Karin: pues se nota es que un lugar para relajarse

Sasuke: por eso se les ocurrió venir aquí

Izumi: claro que si que opinan

Karin: pues a mi me gusta

Sasuke: a mi también

Itachi: vengan entremos a la casa (todos toman sus maletas y entran a la casa)

Izumi: (entra) que les parece

Sasuke: que bonita casa

Karin: se nota que este es un lugar agradable

Sasuke: y tranquilo

Itachi: sabíamos que les iba a gustar

Izumi: venga les enseñare el cuarto

Karin: de acuerdo

Izumi: (suben hasta los cuarto y abre la puerta del cuarto) y este es el cuarto

Sasuke: (entra y lo mira) me gusta

Karin: incluso tiene una cuna

Izumi: claro que si,le pedí a mi mama la cuna

Sasuke: es perfecta (deja a perla que estaba dormida en la cuna)

Izumi: de nada chicos bueno les dejo para que descansen

Karin: gracias izumi

Izumi: de nada chicos (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: (se sienta en la cama) sabes ahora entiendo algo

Karin: que cosa

Sasuke: que ya a donde se sabían ir,los fines de semana

Karin: a este lugar

Sasuke: así es

Karin: pues es bueno,además unos días de descanso no es tan malo

Sasuke: eso es cierto,y salimos a conocer

Karin: mejor mañana ,esta casi anocheciendo,y la verdad es que el viaje me canso

Sasuke: tienes razón (los dos se cambian de ropa y se acuestan y se quedan conversando un rato mas hasta que se quedan dormidos)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos seguían dormidos,hasta que la primera en despertarse era perla

Karin: (se despierta) bueno días

Sasuke: (también se despierta) buenos días

Karin: (se levanta y se acerca a la cuna) hola bebe (le carga)

Sasuke: ella se despierta primero

Karin: así es

Sasuke: y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

Karin: y que es amor

Sasuke: y si salimos haber el pueblo

Karin: pues me gusta la idea

Sasuke; vamos a cambiarnos

Karin: si a desayunar

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se empiezan a cambiar y cambian a perla,y luego salen del cuarto y entran a la cocina) hola izumi

Izumi: hola chicos

Karin: recién te levantas

Izumi: así es

Sasuke: y mi hermano

Izumi: esta en el baño porque no se sientan el desayuno esta listo

Karin: gracias (se sienta)

Izumi: ten sasuke (le da el biberón)

Sasuke: gracias izumi (le da el biberón a perla)

Itachi: (entra a la cocina) bueno días

Sasuke: hola hermano

Itachi: y como durmieron

Karin: dormimos bien

Itachi: que bueno (se sienta)

Izumi: y que van hacer

Sasuke: queremos conocer el pueblo

Itachi: pues si quieren podemos ir con ustedes para que les enseñemos

Izumi: claro si ustedes quieren

Sasuke; pues me gusta la idea

Karin: a mi también

Itachi: de acuerdo,entonces terminemos de desayunar para salir

Sasuke: de acuerdo (todos siguen desayunando y cuando terminan le cambian el pañal a perla)

Karin: bueno perla esta lista

Sasuke: entonces podemos irnos

Itachi: están listos para irnos

Karin: claro que si

Izumi: de acuerdo,entonces podemos irnos

Los cuatro salen y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo mirando todo lo que había,llegaron al parque,y se acercaron a la laguna y vieron que había unos patos,a la hora del almuerzo comieron en un restaurante junto al parque y cuando terminaron se fueron al parque y veían a unos niños,jugando al fútbol

Itachi: hermano

Sasuke: dime

Itachi: préstame a mi sobrima

Sasuke: claro (se la da)

Itachi: ven acá (mientras le carga)

Izumi: no se molestan si nos vamos a caminar

Karin: se llevan a perla

Itachi: si,no te molesta karin

Karin: no para nada

Izumi: de acuerdo nos vemos luego (tima las cosas de perla y se marchan)

Karin: presiento que nos querían dejar solos

Sasuke: es que yo le pedí que nos dejen solos amor

Karin: y eso porque amor

Sasuke: es que amor,hace cinco meses cumplimos un año de casados

Karin: es verdad

Sasuke: y ahora quería darte esto amor (saca una caja) feliz aniversario amor

Karin: (toma la caja) gracias amor

Sasuke: ábrela

Karin: de acuerdo (abre la caja y mira un collar con un corazón) amor es hermoso

Sasuke: y el corazón se abre (le abre y se ve la foto de los tres)

Karin: me encanto amor

Sasuke: (le pone el colla) y con este regalo te prometo algo

Karin: que cosa amor

Sasuke: prometo que si alguien me vuelve a decir una mentira,prometo averiguar antes

Karin: de veras me lo prometes amor

Sasuke: si amor,te lo prometo no volveré a creer en otra mentira,y lo que hare es averiguar

Karin: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Karin: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso y los dos seguían viendo a los niños jugar futbol,como era ya tarde a la final se levantaron y se fueron a casa,justo en la mitad del camino,se toparon con itachi e izumi quien tenía en sus brazos a perla,y los cuatro se iiban a casa felices)


	18. Chapter 18

Cinco meses después

Ha pasado cinco meses y ahora perla cumplía su primer año,y ahora ya estaban preparando la fiesta por su cumpleaños

Karin: (se acerca a la cuna) bueno días hija

Sasuke: feliz cumpleaños

Karin: que sigas cumpliendo muchos años mas

Sasuke: (ve que la bebe se despierta y estura sus manitas) ven acá (le carga)

Perla: pa-pa

Sasuke: (se emociona) amor la escuchaste

Karin: claro que si amor su primera palabra

Sasuke: así es amor

Perla: ma-ma

Karin: y yo soy su segunda palabra

Sasuke: así es

Karin: pronto empezara a caminar

Sasuke: y empezara hacer travesuras

Karin: habrá que retirar todo para que no se haga daño

Sasuke: así es

Karin: bueno es hora de ir a desayunar

Sasuke: de acuerdo (acuesta a perla para cambiarle de ropa) esta niña

Karin: que inquieta

Sasuke: demasiado (ve que perla se mueve mucho) vamos hija deja que te cambiemos de ropa

Karin: quédate quieta nena

Sasuke: señorita eres muy inquieta (le hace cosquillas y perla se ríe)

Karin: (terminan de cambiarle después de media hora) al fin

Sasuke: se mueve demasiado (la carga)

Karin: así es

Sasuke: amor mira

Karin: que cosa amor

Sasuke: esto (deja a perla en el suelo,y empieza a dar pasitos)

Karin: (estira sus manos) ven aca hija (ve que llega y le toma las manos y le carga) bien hecho

Sasuke: vamos a desayunar

Karin: si amor (los dos salen del cuarto y van a la cocina) buenos días

Julia: buenos días señora

Sasuke: y como amaneciste julia

Julia: bien gracias joven y ustedes

Karin: bien

Julia: que bueno (ve a perla) buenos días pequeñita feliz cumpleaños (ve que perla se ríe) y ten este es tu regalo (se lo da)

Sasuke: gracias julia

Julia: de nada joven

Izumi: bueno días

Karin: buenos días

Itachi: (se acerca a perla) buenos días sobrinita feliz cumpleaños

Izumi: que sigas cumpliendo muchos años mas (le da un beso en la frente)

Perla: ios (tíos)

Itachi: ya quieres hablar

Izumi: que emoción

Sasuke: pues su primera palabra fue papa

Karin: y su segunda palabra,fue mama

Itachi: que emocion (se sienta y empiezan a desayunar)

Izumi: habrá que empezar a retirar las cosas,para que no se haga daño

Karin: así es (siguen desayunando)

Sasuke: (acaba de desayunar) bueno,es hora de empezar a arreglar la casa

Izumi: de acuerdo

Karin: vamos (todos se levantan y empiezan a arreglar la casa)

Utakata: (entra) se puede

Itachi: claro pasen

Hotaru: gracias (se acerca a perla) feliz cumpleaños sobrinita

Utakata: que sigas cumpliendo años

Hotaru: este regalo es de parte de los dos (se lo da a karin)

Karin: (lo toma) gracias chicos

Utakata: de nada

Fugaku: (entra a la casa con un montón de regalos) este nos ayudan

Mikoto: (también entra a la casa) ya nos cansamos

Karin: (le mira) tía yo te ayudo (se acerca y toma los regalos)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) que hicieron,acaso vaciaron una tienda,después de salir del aeropuerto

Fugaku: en parte si,pero otros regalos los manda kushina y sakura

Itachi: ellas mandaron los regalos

Mikoto: así es

Fugaku: (se acerca a perla) felicidades nietecita

Mikoto: te queremos mucho (le da un beso en la frente)

Utakata: parece que les fue bien

Fugaku: si

Sasuke: y como estaban kushina y sakura

Mikoto: bien,espera que ustedes vayan a visitarlos

Karin: iremos el próximo mes

Sasuke: así es

Fugaku: ellas estarán encantadas,con que ustedes vayan,y que vean a perla

Sasuke: así es

Itachi: ya que están ustedes aquí,vamos a comer pastel

Mikoto: buena idea

Fugaku: creo que esperemos alguien mas viene

Izumi: y quien tío

Obito: se puede

Sasuke: claro tío pasa

Obito: gracias (se acerca a perla) feliz cumpleaños sobrinita, y karin

Karin: si tío

Obito: este es el regalo de perla (le da el regalo)

Karin: muchas gracias tío

Obito: (mira a mikoto) y como les fue en Londres

Mikoto: nos fue bastante bien

Obito: y como están kushina y sakura

Fugaku: pues están bien

Obito: están decididas a no regresar

Mikoto: la verdad no,quieren quedarse en Londres

Obito: bueno eso se entiende

Fugaku: es verdad y karin

Karin: dime tío

Fugaku: a quien le vendiste la casa

Karin: a ellos (le señala a utakata y hotaru)

Mikoto: (les mira) ustedes dos se quedaron con la casa

Utakata: si tía

Obito: les gusto la casa

Hotaru: si tía,y nos sirve,bastante para nuestro trabajo

Mikoto: con razón kushina dijo que era bueno ver que la casa se quedaba en buenas manos

Sasuke: es que le llamamos y le contamos

Fugaku: y estaba feliz

Karin: así es

Mikoto: oigan y ya que estamos todos,que tal si comemos pastel

Karin: claro vamos

Todos se acercan a la mesa,y repaarten el pastel,el día estaba bastante tranquilo,incluso,se pusieron abrir los regalos

Karin: ahora si creo que mi mama vacio una tienda

Sasuke: también lo estoy creyendo yo

Fugaku: karin y ese collar que esta en tu cuello

Karin: sasuke me lo regalo,como aniversario de nuestra boda

Mikoto: que bonito

Sasuke: así es y el corazón se abre

Fugaku: haber (karin le enseña lo que el corazón se abre,y pueden ver que dentro había una foto de los tres

Obito: que bonito

Sasuke: se que no es parecido al otro collar que perdió,pero es casi igual

Mikoto: pues es muy bonito

Karin: así es tía

Julia: (recoge los papeles) no me imagine que podría haber tantos regalos

Izumi: (le ayuda) pues nadie

Itachi: se que la tía se emociono con ser abuela,pero me parece que ahora si exagero

Karin: pues ya sabes como es mi mama

Utakata: lo se

Hotaru: y ustedes cuando van a Londres

Karin: el próximo mes

Utakata: por cuanto tiempo

Sasuke: dos meses

Hotaru: bueno al menos,vera a su nieta

Karin: así es

Todos siguen conversando,como ya era tarde,se empezaron a despedir,y se fueron

Fugaku: bueno nosotros nos retiramos

Mikoto: si estamos cansados

Itachi: entendemos recién llegaron

Fugaku: así es

Izumi: que descansen tíos

Mikoto: gracias ustedes también

Itachi: nosotros también nos vamos

Karin: que descansen

Izumi: igualmente

Sasuke: vamos a cambiar a perla amor

Karin: si amor (suben al cuarto y acuestan a perla para cambiarle) creo que ahora si se dejara cambiar

Sasuke: es que se canso

Karin; eso es cierto (terminan de cambiarle y le acuestan y le tapan) dulces sueños hija

Sasuke: que descanses (la ver dormir) sabes algo amor

Karin: dime amor

Sasuke: crees que fue una suerte encontrarnos como nos encontramos

Karin: claro que no amor,hubiera preferido que nos encontráramos de otra forma

Sasuke: lo se,no fue divertido

Karin: tienes suerte,amor,te dejo un pequeño golpe y eso es todo

Sasuke: amor,gracias

Karin: de que amor

Sasuke: por perdonarme después de la forma como me comporte

Karin: te dejaste llevar por una mentira amor,pero luego descubriste que no era cierto,y te arrepentiste

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Karin: y como vez volvimos a estar juntos de nuevo

Sasuke: lo se amor y te amo

Karin: y yo a ti amor

Sasuke le besa,y luego los dos siguen viendo a perla dormir de manera,tranquila y feliz,así que deciden dejarla dormir e irse a su cuarto,a descansar,cuando se cambian de ropa y se acuestan para ir a dormir,para sasuke se quedo pensando,de que aprendió una valiosa lección,de que por creerse una mentira,estuvo a punto de perder a la mujer que ama,eso queda como lección,de que si dicen una mentira,es mejor averiguar,antes de creer lo que te dicen,porque puedes perder lo mas valioso

FIN


End file.
